The Moments Of A Family
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Naruto is abused by his father 10 years long , he then meets Sasuke Uchiha a new student . Can Naruto finally speak the secret out ?
1. The Life Of Naruto Namikaze

**Story Title ! : The Moments Of A Family **

**Couples : SasukexSakura , NarutoxHinata , ...**

**What is it about : Naruto is abused by his father 10 years long , he then meets Sasuke Uchiha a new student . Can Naruto finally speak the secret out ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Abuse , Rape , Incest , Love , Family , Friendship , Angst , Drama , School And Dead **

**If you don't like , don't R&R ! **

* * *

**( The Life Of Naruto Namikaze ) **

_What did I do wrong ? _

" You little rat ! I'll finish you off ! "

_Why do I live ? _

" You were a mistake , and a big one ! "

_Will someone love me ?_

" Nobody loves you if they do , then they had done something long ago ! "

_I guess you are right father_

_Sorry about my existence _

_I'm sorry that I'm here . _

Naruto lay on his bed , he had a sleepless night again . _Strange this only happens on Monday , Wednesday and Saturday , I have maybe drank too much coffee . _He thought and stood got up , to get dressed after he was done . He walked downstairs , his brother and sister were already eating their breakfast . His other (eldest) sister was already working , while his mother was making some bacon . " Good morning ." Naruto said ." Oh good morning ." Said his mother Kushina gave Naruto some bacon ." Thank you ." He said and began to eat ." Neh neh Naruto is it true , that you lost to Sakura again by ... " Naruto gave him a kick under the table ." He ! Damned what was that for idiot ! " Said Arashi angry to him ." Naruto don't treat your brother like that , you're the oldest of the two . You ... " Naruto interrupted her also ." Know better yeah yeah I know that already mom ." Said Naruto Kushina looked back , to the food she was making ." annoying child . " She said Naruto did not said anything .

Tried not to gave her a punch in the face , _she does not know better anything . She 's not like a real mother in my eyes . _Naruto thought as he was done with eating , and then stood up from his chair . " I'm going already ." He was quick out the kitchen , before anyone can say anything . But he bumped against his father . " Sorry ." Naruto said quietly his father only smiled , that smile gave Naruto cold chills . " It's nothing Naruto ." He said before quickly pushing a note into his hands . " Good morning everyone ! " He said when he walked into the kitchen ." Good morning daddy ." Naru said while she smiled ." Good morning sweatheart ." Kushina said as she gave , him a kiss on the mouth ." Hey dad slept well ?" Arashi asked ." Yes I have slept really well , that I'm sure this will be the best day ever ! I'm in a great mood " Said Minato ." But daddy is always in a good mood . " Naru said ." Well I'm now in a greater good mood ." Laughed Minato .

Naruto put his shoes on and went out the house quickly ." Oi Naruto ! " Naruto looked behind him and saw Arashi walking to him ." You should not be so angry to me , everyone can lose to Sakura to a game . She is truly a goddess in those video games you know ." Naruto did not said anything back , and walked silenty away from his brother ." Oi ! Naruto you do have a stick in your ass or what . " Said his brother with a teased toon . " Becareful before I will put a whole tree in yours Arashi ! " Naruto shouted anry to him , Arashi looked scared back . Naruto looked away and walked away from the other blonde . Arashi sighed annoying." Jeez what's his problem ? "

Naruto looked at the note that his father gave him . _**' Come at nine in the evening to my study room , do you not dare to come a minute later . ' **__Why me again _Naruto put the note away , and walked quickly into the school . When he enters the classroom , he saw a large group of girls together . They were talking in excitement to each other , _they talking maybe about that new student . _Naruto sat down and looked outside , the class went to start when he sat down . And as usual there was a replacement teacher entering again , _jeez Kakashi-Sensei is so a fucking lazy sack _! " Good morning students as usual Kakashi-Sensei , saw a old woman in need for her ... " The teacher was interrupted by the whole class . " We know the story already ! " The teacher sweatdropped while he laughed nervously ." It's that so ... You damn kids are becoming smart ... Okay this is your new classmate . " Everyone looked up . " Come in the class Uchiha -San ." He said then a boy with short black hair and black eyes walked in , he truly looked like a nurd with that face expression . And how Naruto saw this coming , that the new one is not very social . " This here is Sasuke Uchiha , he will be your new classmate . So do your best to welcome him good okay ! " The class nodded yes . " Uchiha-San do you want to say something to the class ? " The boy looked at him and shook his head no ." A shy type right ? Well you can go sit next to Namikaze-Kun , that kid with the blond hair . And those stripes on his face ." The teached said to him , and Sasuke sat next to Naruto ." Hey I'm Naruto ." Naruto said and held his hand out to Sasuke , who took it and shook it with his ." Sasuke ." He said .

The rest of the time was silence between them , totally bored after a good hour learning . Finally came their teacher in the class ." Sorry I'm late my dear students , I had to help a old lady for her ..." But the class interrupted him , like they did with the other teacher (exept Sasuke) ." We know that story already ! " Kakeshi sweatdropped nervously ." Is that so ? Then you have not heard this one ! " He said but the other teacher , hit him hard with a book on his head ." Teach your students something normal ? ! I will go to my class , have a nice day ." And the teached walked out the classroom , Kakashi looked angry while his hand on his head ." So not cool dude ! " Kakashi then noticed Sasuke sitting there , and walked to him ." Yo I'm your sensei and your mentor for now on , things you should know about me , I'm a hero in this town . That 's why I'm always late , I'm handsome that why I hide the half of my face . And ... I killed someone with one thumb ! " He said Sasuke looked at him with a blank face .

" You're not a zombie are you ? " Asked Kakashi ." Kakashi-Sensei is a porno and perverted freak , he's late because he's a lazy ass . He can be childish for many things , he was also once named once as a ... " Kakashi put his hand quick on Naruto 's mouth ." Naruto you are so good boy , why do you not shut up . " Kakashi said Naruto licked his hand , Kakashi took his hand away and wiped the hand clean clean ." Namikaze ! What are you a dog ! " Shouted Kakashi Naruto grinned ." No a fox ."

" I know that ! " Shouted Kakashi back Sasuke looked at those two and sighed .

When school was done ." Oi ! Naruto ." He looked behind him and saw Arashi with Ino , Kiba and Shikamaru . Naruto stopped and waited for them . " Can you tell dad that I'll come home later today , and can you also do my chores please . " Arashi asked to him ." Again ? That's the third time already Arashi ." Naruto said angry ." Oh come on Naruto ! We have a project coming up soon in our club , and we like to finish it ! Please ." Asked Ino who tried , to get Naruto to agree . Naruto sighed on this ." This will be the last time understood ." Arashi nodded yes and gave Naruto a pat on the back ." Thanks bro ." And went away with a laugh , the group followed him soon ." Stupid ." Said Naruto to himself , he suddenly felt a kick to his butt . He turned around and saw it was Kakashi behind him ." What was that for ." Kakashi took a note from his back ." Damn that Arashi ! " Yelled Naruto with anger ." Jeez Naruto you can't not even take a joke ." Said Kakashi who looked very amused .

" You're so right Kakashi-Sensei , how stupid of me not to know that ." Before Kakashi knew it , he was topless with a note on his back ." Naruto ! " Kakashi yelled but Naruto was already gone .

When Naruto came home , he noticed that the lights were out . He walked inside and saw that there was nobody there , he walked slowly to the kitchen for to drink something , he saw a note on the fridge . He readed it .

_**" Naruto and Arashi I'm away for a while with Kyuubi , to visit a friend of mine we have Naru with us . Your snacks are in fridge and do your homework and do your chores understand ! **_

_**Many loves Mom ' **_

Naruto gave a heavy sigh and took a drink and something to eat out the fridge , he took the pasta from yesterday . And a can beer he put , the pasta into the micro to heat it up . And waited until it was done heating up , he did not notice that someone stood behind him . " Well hello there Naruto , how was your school today ? " Naruto looked shocked behind him .

" Hey dad . "

* * *

**Hey ! I hope there is no Grammer in it , before I finish this story . I look over the chapters , and correct the mistakes ( I will try it ... ) . I hope I did a good job , the next chapter that will look over at . Will come on friday ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. My Tears Are Making Scars

**Story Title ! : The Moments Of A Family **

**Couples : SasukexSakura , NarutoxHinata , ...**

**Waar gaat het over : Naruto is abused by his father 10 years long , he then meets Sasuke Uchiha a new student . Can Naruto finally speak the secret out ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Abuse , Rape , Incest , Love , Family , Friendship , Angst , Drama , School And Dead **

**If you don't like , don't read it ! **

**

* * *

****( My Tears Are Making Scars ) **

_God I hate my life _crossed in Naruto 's thoughts as he watched TV with Arashi , Naru and Kyuubi . Minato was reading the newspaper and Kushina was reading a book , Naruto looked in the corner of his eye to the clock . And saw that it was 8:30 , his father stood up and rolled the newspaper ." Wel i'm in my study room , i'm still so busy with work ." He said as he stretches his arms out ." You do very you best , you always so tired in the evenings ." Said Kushina as she looked from her book ." Of course i would be for nothing called Minato Namikaze ." He said with a grin , he looked through his corner eye to Naruto . Naruto looked away back to the TV . " Well see you all tomorrow ." He said and went away after 20 minutes Naruto also stood up ." I going to sleep good night ." Naruto said ." Naruto ." He looked at Kyuubi ." Yes ? "Kyuubi shook her head no ." Nah it's nothing good night ." And looked back to the TV and Naruto ran up in his room , he opened the door and waited until it was time . When the clock readed 9 he went quickly to the study room and knocked on the door ." Come in ." A voice said , Naruto did carefully the door open and went inside he closed the door gently .

" Well hey there Naruto , it's so nice to see you again ." Minato said Naruto said nothing and Minato 's eyes became angry ." Why so quiet Naruto tell me are you afraid ? " Naruto shook his head no ." Then answer me do you love me or not ." Naruto looked at him ." Yes father ." He said Minato stood up and took Naruto firmly ." Call me Minato that sound a lot better right ? " Naruto nodded ." Next Question who do like the most of this family Naruto ." Naruto swallowed his fear ." You Minato ." Minato grinned ." Good answer ." Minato walked to the door and locked it . " Let's have some fun okay . "

_Pain _

_Burning Pain _

_I feel nothing but pain only _

_How can i survive this ? _

_How can i pass something like this ? _

_Help someone _

_Help me _

Naruto opened his eyes , and saw that he was back in his bed . He sighed and began to cough , he turned and saw a paper on his nightstand , he took it carefully sinds his arms hurts .

_**' Hey Naruto i called the school and said that you be sick for 3 days , so stay in bed i see you later immediately . ' **_Naruto rolled his eyes , he is now 3 day long stuck with his father , plus his mother too , who the hell just be walking around and not notice anything . Why hate the life line him so much , Naruto turned around and went back to sleep . And dreamed nothing at that time .

At school

" Well i see that Naruto is sick for the next 3 days ... " Said Kakashi ." Ha ! Naruto why have you left me , i do not want to be alone here ! " Shouted Kakashi Sasuke Sweatdropped _is he really a teacher ? _" Oi you Arashi can you bring Naruto 's homework ." Arashi shook his head no ." Nope i'll sleep over by Kiba sorry . " Kakashi nodded yes ." Okay who can bring this homework to Naruto 's house ?" Nobody raised their hands , Sasuke looked around and then put his hand up ." I'll do it ." He said ." Okay bring it fast , and watch out for lasers and the three-headed dog ." Sasuke sweatdropped _that man reads to much manga ! _

Moments Later

Sasuke looked at the house with big eyes , this is his house it looks like a villa ! Sasuke rang the door bell and waited but nobody opened , and rang again but nobody did not answered the door . " Hello ! Namikaze ! Are you home ." He rang again but the door stays closed , Sasuke sighed and turned and went away ." Hey wait ." He turned around and saw Naruto in his pajamas ." Sorry man i have lot of pain in my bottom and i could hardly stand ." Sasuke nodded yes and took Naruto 's homework out his bag ." I have you home work . " Naruto took it ." You can come in if you want , you get something to drink ." Sasuke shook his head no ." I do not want ... " Naruto interrupted him ." No no it's nothing you have brought my homework , so i can give you something back ." Sasuke sighed he said then ." Good is good ." And went in , and walked in the kitchen behind Naruto . Sasuke noticed Naurto was walking very strange but stayed silent .

" What do you want to drink ?" Asked Naruto ." Huh glass water is okay with me ." Said Sasuke Naruto nodded yes and took two glasses and filled it with water and the other with Coke . " Will you really drink coke ? " Sasuke asked Naruto looked at him confused ." Yes why ?" Sasuke shrugged ." Do actually people that are ill not drinking coke ? " Naruto laughed ." Well sorry but i'm not really sick , i have a lot of pain in my bottom as i said , and my father wanted me to stay home until it was gone ." Naruto said ." Oh is good then ." Sasuke said and drank more , Naruto glanced nervously at his glass . " So where do you come from ? " Asked Naruto ." From America but my father founded a better job here , so we moved here ." Naruto nodded yes ; " Nice Family ?" He asked ." Well sometimes they can really work on my system , but the i can not wish any better then them . I have an older brother , a younger sister and yes of course my parents ." Sasuke said ." You ? " Naruto was silent and looked away ." Yes my family is quite nice older and younger sister , a twin brother and of course my both parents ." Sasuke was silent ." Well i be better go , or else Itache has a heart attack . Since he is really overprotected ." Said Sasuke ." Okay . "

Naruto was walking with Sasuke to the door , but the door already opened and Minato entered . "Ha ! Visit 's already ? " He asked ." Dad this is Sasuke he brought my homework ." Naruto said ." Oh hey Sasuke i am Namikaze Minato , Call me Minato if you want . " Sasuke was silent and just nodded yes ." See you in 3 days Namikaze-Kun ." And went out the door Minato looked at Naruto ." You've got a nice classmate Naruto ." Naruto nodded yes , Minato grabbed him by the neck ." He suspects nothing i hope ." He said very Dangerous , Naruto shook his head no ." Well i would not have my fun broken now ." And gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs , Naruto was quiet and quickly went to his room .

When Naruto was in his room he tried to hold back his tears , why ... Why ... Why ... Naruto dropped down and leaned back against the door and let the tears fall , as the tears fall his eyes begon to burn stronger . And the tears are making scratch 's on his cheeks , it burns and it hurts . Naruto wiped his tears away , and sat on his bed . And closed his eyes all what he dreamed was a white path in a dark road .

* * *

**I hope you guys like this , i feel sad for Naruto . But let 's all hope for a happy ending okay ? **

**Bey bey ! **


	3. Falling In The Mirror

**Story Title ! : The Moments Of A Family **

**Couples : SasukexSakura , NarutoxHinata , ...**

**Waar gaat het over : Naruto is abused by his father 10 years long , he then meets Sasuke Uchiha a new student . Can Naruto finally speak the secret out ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Abuse , Rape , Incest , Love , Family , Friendship , Angst , Drama , School And Dead **

**If you don't like , don't read it ! **

**

* * *

****( Falling In The Mirror )**

_It hurts when i open my eyes _

_Because i see a world where i do not belong _

_My voice is gone and is hiding somewhere _

_Because i can not call for help now _

Naruto closed his eyes as he sighed , it's second day home . They dag after tommorow he can go back to school for so many hours away from his father . Naruto closed his eyes again as he still memories the day happed when Sasuke went home .

[FLASHBACK ]

Naruto sat at the table with his family , he did not bother to take his fork . With empty eyes he just looks at the plate with food . " Naruto why are you not eating ? " Asked Kyuubi ." I'm not hungry ." Naruto said ." Naruto do not be stubborn , i've worked hart in the food ." Said Kushina annoying Naurto saw from the corners of his eyes , that his father was watching him . " Naruto sighed ." I'm not hungry , i go to bed ." He said and stood up .

But before he went out the kitchen , a hand was holding him back ." Naruto go back and sit down ." Naruto pulled angry from to hand away ." Stay oit of this ." He shouted angry at Minato , who out of anger gave Naruto a blow in his face . Naruto fell on the ground , he tasted the blood in his mouth ." Shut up ! Ungrateful child ." Minato shouted back and took Naruto upstairs .

" Minato !" Yelled Kushina ." Mind your own business Kushina ! This is between me and Naruto now ." He said and pulled the boy to his room , Naruto watched as his mother just stood there . She did not help him , nobody will help him . " Father let me go ." Naruto said but Minato did not listen , and threw the boy into his room and shut the door .

" You're have been bad Naruto you will be punished ." Minato said with a angry tone , Naruto could not run as he kicks his stomach ." Father stop ! " Cried Naruto but Minato kept kicking him , he stopped when Naruto could not move anymore . Minato took him up and pushed him in bed ." You will be very punished Naruto ." Naruto felt that his pants were gone , and his underwear followed after . Naruto screamed in great pain , what came after .

Naruto sat broken on the bed , Minato got dressed and looked at Naruto ." You should have not been stubborn Naruto ." Minato said and shut the door , Naruto began to cry . But he kept himself not to scream , _why have i been born in this family ? _

[ END FLASHBACK ]

Naruto sighed and tried to stand , the pain had subsided a bit . But it still hurt very well , he walked out his room . And went to the bathroom to wash his face . That would do good for him when he came in the bathroom . He saw that someone was in bath ." Who's there ? " Asked a voice ." Ah sorry big sister i don't know you were in bath . " Naruto said ." I'll come back later ." And shut the door before his sister could say anything , Naruto walked back to his room ." What do you do out of your room ." Naruto turned around and saw his mother with the laundry ." Sorry i wanted to wash my face , but Kyuubi was in the bath ." Said Naruto quietly ." Is that all it's good ." Kushina said and she went away ." Mom ." Naruto turned to her ." Where you happy when i was born ? "Asked Naruto .

Kushina looked at him and then looked away again ." Do not ask stupid questions ." It was the only thing she said and walked away , Naruto went into his room and hit the door hard shut . This was not worth to cry , but why does it hurt .

* * *

**Sorry that it is short , i still hope it 's good I know here is Yaoi in , but no Yaoi Couple you can look for the warnings and Couple list above **

**The next chapter Sakura and Hinata will come in the story ! **

**Bey bey **


	4. Meeting Sakura And Hinata !

**Story Title ! : The Moments Of A Family **

**Couples : SasukexSakura , NarutoxHinata , ...**

**Waar gaat het over : Naruto is abused by his father 10 years long , he then meets Sasuke Uchiha a new student . Can Naruto finally speak the secret out ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Abuse , Rape , Incest , Love , Family , Friendship , Angst , Drama , School And Dead **

**If you don't like , don't read it ! **

**

* * *

****( Meetin Sakura And Hinata ! ) **

Naruto looked with a silent faceto the TV , his parents are at work . And his brother and sisters are not home either , Naruto was alone at home . But tomorrow he can enjoy to be back to school , listening to the nagging of Kakashi . And maybe hang out with Sasuke , who knows he sighed . He glanced at the clock the school was long ago done , so Arashi will come soon home . And then will then quick go away because he has a date today , Naru will be picked up by Kyuubi . And his parents will also come back soon .

Naruto was taken away by his thoughts when he heard the doorbell , he got up and walked to the door . He opened it and stared who stood at the door ." Sakura-Chan ?" The girl grinned ." Naruto i have long not heard of you ! What's up ? "Naruto smiled ." Good good ." Then suddenly he noticed another girl , and Sasuke with a set of books ." Naruto i have your homework ." There was a pause ." Kakashi-Sensei has broken again in tears , he said that he will kill you if you come back ." The girl next him looked scared .

" Do not worry Hinata-Chan , Kakashi-Sensei is very nice ." Said Sakura ." He will only kill Naruto for leaving him behind ." Naruto laughed ." Come in ." He said and the three went in , even thought the girl Hinato looked unsure ." I'm Naruto ." He said as he gave them tea , the girl looked at him . And smiled at him , even though Naruto has a feeling that she was not smiling at him ." I'm Hinata Hyuga nice to meet you ." And wanted to take the tea , but her hand hit the tea aside . " Oh sorry !" Said Hinata and tried to clean it ." It's nothing Hinata ." Sakura said and wiped the tea ." I give you a new one ." Naruto said as he filled the cup again , and gave it this time in her hands ." Than you and sorry ." She said .

" You can't help it yourself ." Naruto looked at Sakura she sighed , and pulled him towards the living room ." You have noticed that Hinata 's eyes are not really focused on you right ?" Naruto nodded yes ." That's because Hinata 's blind , so i will watch out what i say if i where you ." She said further Naruto looked kinda confused , but nodded yes . " Blind ?" Sakura sighed ." Yes since she was young , she was born like this i think . But do not talk to her about this , she's very sensitive ." Naruto nodded yes again , and walked back to the kitchen .

" How are you Sasuke ? " Naruto asked ." Well class is pretty hard to follow , with all the stalkers of course ." Naruto looked at Sakura who shrugged ." Have not gone to school yet ." She said honestly Naruto looked back to Sasuke ." Stalkers ? " Sasuke nodded yes and watched in horror ." Those girls are everywhere , they keep following me . And i can hardly do my work , and the guys say 's i'm a dirty player ."

Naruto sweatdropped ." I think they are just jealous ." Sasuke nodded yes ." I know so i hope you come back soon ." Naruto smiled and looked over at Hinata ." Hinata are you new here ? " Hinata blushed ." No i'm in the same school as Sakura-Chan , you and Sasuke-Kun . " Naruto 's jaw dropped with Sasuke 's , Sakura sighed and put her head between her hands ." Boys you hardly know half of the class .

" But i know everyone in the class ! " Shouted Naruto ." Hinata is often sick , and follows more home school . Right Hinata-Chan ? " Hinata nodded yes . " Because i can not see , and have it hard with my homework . So i have a tutor to help me ." Naruto looked at her eyes , her eyes did not move ." Your eyes are beautiful ." Said Naruto Hinata blushed , Sakura spat her tea back into her cup . And Sasuke just looked at them .

" What is this Naruto Namikaze sudden know how to give a woman a compliment ? " Said Sakura ." Shut up ! " Said Naruto ." Why should i Gaki ! " And the two began to argue again , Sasuke looked at Hinata ." Hinta noticed eyes on her , and looked at Sasuke 's direction ." They always do that , even in the classroom ." Sasuke blushed and looked away .

Naruto had decided to watch a film in the weekends , Sakura would get Hinata . Sasuke knows his way so he will come alone , Naruto will take care of the drink , the popcorn and the movie . He waved at them as they leave , Naruto closed the door and sighed . He went to clean the cups , but the door opened again . " Naruto ! We're home ." Naruto looked at Kyuubi , Arashi and Naru ." Move it ! I'm already fucking late ." And ran upstairs to make himself ready and all , Naru looked at Kyuubi ." What do Fucking mean ? "

" Nothing never say that until you're 30 , okay erase that from your memory . Or else i'll feed you soap for a week ." Said Kyuubi as she looked scary to Naru , Naru nodded yes and Naruto sweatdropped . " You just give your sister a threat , as you have noticed ." Naruto said ." Shut up Goki ! " Said Kyuubi back ." Why do you all call me that ! " Kyuubi laughed ." Because you are one ! "

Naruto said nothing back , he was pleased with the visit . That Sasuke , Sakura and Hinata brought , so no one can ruin it from him ." We're home ! " Naruto heard as he walked in the kitchen , he put the cups in the dish . Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder ." Hello Naruto how was your day ?" Minato asked as he stroked Naruto 's head ." Well i had a visit ."

Naruto then felt a painful grip , his father pulled hard on his hair ." They have not noticed anything i hope huh ? " Naruto shook his head no .3 Who were these classmates ." Minato asked ." Sakura from next door , Hinata was with Sakura and Sasuke ." Naruto saw through the corner of his eye , that Minato was looking angry at him . " Sasuke you mean that boy from the day before yesterday ? " Naruto nodded yes ." I've got my homework from Sasuke ."

Minato nodded yes Arashi then entered in the kitchen for something to drink quickly . He then looked at Minato and Naruto ." Dad what are you doing ?" Asked Arashi Minato smiled and let go of Naruto . " Nothing nothing i'm just talking with Naruto ." Minato looked at Naruto ." Right Naruto ." Naruto looked away and nodded yes , Arashi looked between the two and shrugged ." Whatever i'm not thristy anymore ." And went away ." Naruto go to your room and come not out until dinner is ready ."

Naruto said nothing against him , he would not let him ruin his day . So he walked quickly up and shut the door of his room . He sighed _why can he just not leave me alone ? _Naruto made his homework then and waited for dinner .

* * *

**Chapter 4 is not something for me , i hope that the Chapter 5 is more easy **

**Bey bey ! **


	5. Something Strange

**Story Title ! : The Moments Of A Family **

**Couples : SasukexSakura , NarutoxHinata , ...**

**Waar gaat het over : Naruto is abused by his father 10 years long , he then meets Sasuke Uchiha a new student . Can Naruto finally speak the secret out ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Abuse , Rape , Incest , Love , Family , Friendship , Angst , Drama , School And Dead **

**If you don't like , don't read it ! **

**

* * *

****( Something There ) **

Naruto walked with Sasuke , Sakura and Hinata to school . Naruto was so happy that he could go to school , he would not be locked in his own house anymore . Sasuke noticed the happiness of the blonde in his eyes , Sakura noticed that too and looked a little confused . _Since when is he a big fan of school ? _Hinata was too shy to say anything .

When the four were in class , Naruto got a crying Kakashi over him . Naruto sweatdropped when Kakashi cried his shirt wet . " Why ! Why did you leave me , here in the hell ! " Naruto laughed nervously , and pushed Kakashi away . " Come on Kakashi-Sensei ! I will have no shirt anymore ! " He cried and looked at Sasuke and the rest , to save him from the crazy teacher . Sasuke looked away , Sakura looked at her nail . And Hinata looked shy .

" Oh come on ! "He cried harder and tried to push Kakashi hard away , Kakashi was suddenly pulled away by the collar . By someone else , Naruto sighed with relief . " Come on Kakashi-Sensei , Naruto is almost dead by you're hug ." Arashi said to him ." But it's a ' hug of love ' ! Kakashi shouted at Arashi , Arashi just rolled his eyes . " Are you sure that you have , not read a manga again ? "

Kakashi looked at him with wide eyes ." Ha ! No even one ." Arashi began to look angry , Naruto sweatdropped at the two that he could not stop them . And the rest just sighed , Hinata went to sit at her seat . And hide behind a book ." Impossible ! You've obviously read 6 , and you have one in your coat pocket . ! " Kakashi looked schocked ." How did you know ." And pulled out his manga ." It is even extra - small ! "

When the class began , Sakura helped Hinata . When they have began to read , Sakura also told Naruto . That Hinata has problems with reading a book , or anything else . So it will be just a english movie , as Naruto looked at his book . A paper came on his book , he looked at it and opened it .**" Oi Naruto what was between you and Dad ? " **

Naruto rolled his eyes , and wrote back . When Arashi got his paper , he looked angry at Naruto . Naruto stuck his tongue out and Arashi looked back infront of him . When the class run quietly over , Naruto sat with Sakura , Sasuke and Hinata . " I ... I'm glad you feel better ... Naruto-Kun ." Hinata said with red cheeks , Naruto smiled at her ." Thanks i'm glad i'm back ."He said Sasuke looked at him ." Oh and here i thought you were the type , that did not want to school ." Sasuke said .

" Yes that 's true but sitting , at home with nothing is not fun ." He said as he drank from his can ." That is true ." Sasuke said back ." Well Naruto did you ask your parents ? That we can come and watch movies ? " Sasuke asked ." Yep mom and dad have to go to a dinner , and sister is at a visit by a friend . And Naru would go with her ." He said ." And Arashi ?" She asked ." Don't know he would perhaps walking somewhere ." He said as he drank his can .

" Oi Naruto ." Naruto looked back and saw his brother walking towards him ." What now ?" Asked Naruto Arashi took Naruto by his arm , Naruto bit his lips . Of the pain in his arm , his father had almost broke it in two . When Naruto fought back yesterday .

[ FLASHBACK ]

Minato pushed Naruto against the wall , as he began to bite his neck . Naruto felt the sharp teeth , and pushed his father away very hard . Minato looked at him with wide eyes . " Stop it ! I'm dammit your son ! " Shouted Naruto Minato became angry , and hit Naruto in the face ." Shut up ! you're my kid , i can do whatever i want with you ." He said and pushed Naruto back .

But Naruto hit him with his fist , Minato flew back . Naruto ran then to the door quickly , and wanted to pull it open . But found it locked , he saw the key hanging next to the door . And pulled his arm out , to take the key . But a arm took his arm , and began to squeeze hard . Naruto screamed as he began to feel the pain . He looked behind him , and Minato looked like he will spite fire ." You're not going anywhere ." And then broke it .

Naruto lay on the ground , the blood ran down his legs . His arms were full of small scratches , and his arm burnt from pain . Luckily it's not broken , Minato was already up . And did his clothes on , he walked over to Naruto and kicked him on the side . Naruto moaned from pain and mosery , and watched with half open eyes to Minato . Minato went sitting on Naruto , and held his face tight .

" Naruto-Chan you had not began to fight against me ." He said and gave a kiss on his forehead ." You had just not work against me ."

[ END FLASHBACK ]

Naruto looked angry of the memory that played in his mind , why the hell was he just not stronger ." Oi ! Naruto are you listening ? " Naruto then looked to his brother , Arashi looked so angry . That he look like his father , from yesterday that almost broke his arm over ." What do you want Arashi ? " Asked Naruto ." Come with me ." He said and pulled Naruto with him , Naruto pulled his arm away from him . And stood up from himself .

" It's all right , i will come with you ." He said and walked with his brother ." Come back soon you two , the lesson 's will almost start again ." Sakura said as the two went out of classroom . " Sure !" Naruto shouted back , and followed his brother . When the two ware far enough of the classroom , Arashi turned around and looked angry and ... Worried ? " Naruto what is happening between you and father ?" Asked Arashi Naruto looked at him questioning ." What do you mean ?" Naruto asked .

" Yesterday ! When the three were visiting , and then they were gone and you two started to fight ." Naruto sighed he knew that Arashi will asking about it , but yesterday ... Why did he not ask yesterday , why did he not stopped father ." That's none of your business ." Said Naruto Arashi took Naruto by the collar ." Dammit Naruto ! Tell me ! " He shouted Naruto was feeling really angry and pushed Arashi away ." Stay outside ! It's none of your business ! " Shouted Naruto .

And wanted to turn around an walk away , but Arashi grabbed his arm . And pulled him back but then , Naruto 's were wide open . As tears came out , and their ears heard a ugly snap . And then Naruto began to yell out .

a little later in the nurse 's room ." This would give your arm support , i called your parents . Your father will come to get Naruto-Kun . " She said as Naruto nodded yes , Arashi was sitting beside him . He dodged Naruto 's eyes gaze , and that of the nurse . " Arashi-Kun can you tell Kakashi-Sensei , that Naruto-Kun is going home ." Arashi nodded yes and stood up and walked quickly to the door ." Arashi ."

Arashi stopped when he looked at Naruto , Naruto smiled a little ." Come on little brother , it's not your fault ! " He said Arashi said nothing , and walked out . Naruto looked sad when Arashi said nothing , the young blonde was never have been acted like this . Even if it was his fault , but if Naruto saw Arashi like that . He really blamed his self , when he heard loud footsteps . To the nurse room , and the door flew open .

Naruto stared with wide eyes , it was his father . And he looked very panicky , _maybe for the arm that he nearly had broke _. _Well it is still broken _, Minato stepped in and went to Naruto ." Naruto are you okay ? Oh god first three days you were sick , and now you have broke your arm ." Said Minato as he gently hugged Naruto . " I will give you a paper , for the permission to leave the school ." Said the woman Minato nodded yes , and the woman turned around . To full in the paper.

Minato grinned and looked at Naruto , Naruto felt the fear full inside . " Tell me later what has happened Naruto . " And bit his ear , Naruto nodded yes and looked away from him . When the woman turned around , Minato smiled with a sweet face . They get the permission paper , and went to the car . When they stepped in , they drove away from school . It was quiet in the car , Naruto did feel really uncomfortalbe . And looked out there and tried to drive out his thoughts .

But how more it quiet was , how more Naruto was frightened . He noticed they were not driving to the doctor , but they rather drove to the forest . " Dad this is not by the doctor ." Said Naruto Minato said nothing and just drove , Naruto could not careless . But he did not wanted to play , he took off his belt and opened the door . Minato stared with wide eyes , as Naruto jumped out . And landed in the bushes , Naruto quickly get up and ran away .

As Naruto started to running , he heard shouts behind him . He looked back and saw behind him Minato . Minato looked like a lion on the hunt . Naruto tried to run faster , Minato had almost have him . Naruto jumped to the side , and runned deeper in the woods . Minato followed him soon after . Naruto ran faster and hit the branches away , he was crying from the pain in his arm . His arm was such a pain , when he saw finally the open road .

He smiled with a big smile , and ran a little faster . But everything went as fast , a heavy weight fell on him . Naruto saw everything fading to him , the light of freedome was immediately gone ." Naruto you will be punished ." Said Minato as he laid his hands on Naruto 's throat , Naruto grabbed his hands . But his broken arm become limp , and fell next to him . And his other hand was not strong enough for the hands ." Naruto ! You Damn Bitch ! I kill you ! I make you mine ! But first i make you understand that you are mine ! "

And everything began to fade , Naruto fell asleep . Leaving Minato to break Naruto 's body .

When Naruto awake , he was in bed . He looked around , he was in his room , he wanted to stand . But he felt sore all over , he looked at his arm , and saw that it was in a cast . He sighed again and knew his father , will given a excuse . The door opened , Naruto saw his friends coming in ." Naruto ." Sakura shouted as she ran to him ." Jesus this is why they always said , that we have to use a belt ! " She said angry , Naruto sighed _What has he told them ? _

" What happened then ? I hardly remember myself ." He said with a nasty lie , Sasuke sat down beside him ." Your father went to the dochter with you , but he did a spin . And you felt out when the door suddenly opens . You got good wounend . " Naruto sweatdropped when Sasuke gave him a that comment ." Thanks ... Huh okay then i will next use the belt ! " He said smiling , but the others are not laughing ." Oh come on guys , i'm okay now ."

" Yes it's true but you know how worried we were , we thought you might ... That you will ... That you ... " And when Sakura began to cry , Naruto felt bad . And saw that Hinata was crying also , and Sasuke looked away with his grief . Like he did not wanted to see him like this , _will they also look like this . As my father will really kill me one day ? _Suddenly his siters and his brother came inside ." Naruto ." Arashi went to Naruto and gave him a hug ." You really scared me back there ."

And Naruto felt Arashi 's tears on his shirt , Naruto did not know what to say . Kyuubi sat Naru next Naruto , Naruto sucked on her thumb as she lay beside her brother . Kyuubi looked away as a tear fall down . " You gave a us a good scare ... " She said with a crying voice ." Naruto please don't do it again , put yourself out of danger ." She said with a smile ." Promise to stick with the rules , and everything will be okay ."

Naruto nodded yes and saw his parents looking inside , his mother looked worried ? While his father was standing behind her , and looked with a devilish grin at him . _As long you play to the rules Naruto , nothing bad will happen to you . It is just a game between a cat and a mouse , the cat makes the rules . And the mouse trying to survive them all , if the mouse don't play to the rules. _

Minato held his thumb against his neck , and made a cutting move . To make clear _' I make your head shorter next time ' _. Naruto gulped in fear , _the mouse will be torn apart by the cat . _If everyone went out , only Sasuke , Sakura and Hinata stayed behind . " Do not worry Naruto-Kun , it's not that bad ." Hinata said with a blush on her cheeks ." Yes we have planned that , and we must do like we have planned ! " He said Sakura sighed ." well you know i will come a little earlier , and then i put a small TV in your room . " She said .

" We have a small TV in the basement it's old , but still good enough ." She said more the other 's nodded yes , Sakura and Sasuke stood up ." I better go home , i promised my mom to help ." He said Naruto smiled ." Go home quickly then , mothers can be scary when their children come 's late ." Sasuke smiled and nodded yes ." Keep yourself strong Naruto ." He said and left , Sakura looked at Hinata ." Have i to walk you home ? " She asked ." No my brother will come to get me ." She said Sakura nodded yes , and she also went home .

Naruto felt a bit nervous , but know that Hinata was nervous too ." Huh ... Hinata ." Hinata looked at him , Naruto blushed as her violet eyes turned to him ." Thanks for coming ." He said with a blush , he looked away and did not notice Hinata was blushing too ." It's nothing Naruto-Kun ." She said shyly ." I'm just glad that nothing more worse has happened to you ." Naruto looked at her and noticed that she blushed , when Naruto noticed something . He better had to stay quiet about .

" Hinata ." Hinata looked up , gave Naruto to understand . That she was listening ." There 's a spider on you ." Hinata stood up and shouted , but tripped and fell on Naruto , Naruto screamed in pain . And Hinata screamed in panic ." Ah ! Naruto ! Sorry ! Sorry ! " She yelled and pushed all of Naruto 's hurt full places , when she tried to stand up . Naruto screamed in pain , and also tried to calm Hinata ." Hinata ! Hinata you're hurting me ! Stay still Hinata ! " He yelled .

And the door opened , Naruto looked at the door . Where his brother stood with a other person , he looked a little like Hinata . And had the same violet eyes ." Huh ... Good evening ." He said nervously ." Naruto ..." Arashi fainted with a bloos nose , Naruto sighed and looked at Hinata . And felt the blood running from his nose , when he noticed how close his breasts . Were against him .

A little later Naruto and Arashi , sat with paper handkerchiefs in their noses . In Naruto 's room ." Naruto who was that babe ?" Asked Arashi as he sat beside his brother , Hinata did not even noticed what has happened . And her brother was not happy what has happened . " She is Hinata a friend of Sakura , and apparently she is also my and Sasuke 's friend now ." Arashi nodded yes and smiled ." I've decided ." He said Naruto looked at him ." I have decided to make her my girlfriend ! " He said .

Naruto did not know why , but something made him worried . _Why do i feel so angry , like i will lose something ? _

_

* * *

_

**Will the family ( except Minato ) see and feel sorry for Naruto , well i feel sorry for him . And what do you think of Kakashi in this one , is he OCC ? Please tell me :3 **

**Bey bey ! **


	6. Night Of The Heartbeats

**Story Title ! : The Moments Of A Family **

**Couples : SasukexSakura , NarutoxHinata , ...**

**Waar gaat het over : Naruto is abused by his father 10 years long , he then meets Sasuke Uchiha a new student . Can Naruto finally speak the secret out ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Abuse , Rape , Incest , Love , Family , Friendship , Angst , Drama , School And Dead **

**If you don't like , don't read it ! **

* * *

**( The Night Of The Heartbeats ) **

When the evening of the movie came , Sakura , Sasuke and Naruto sat on the bed . Arashi and Hinata put everything on the table , when everuthing was on the table . Arashi put his arm around Hinata ." Come sit beside me Hina-Chan ! "

Nauto looked up from his seat to them , and grabbed a can of the table . He felt a little angry , _that Arashi just had to do it ! He really wanted to ruin this night , just like father and son . _When the two sat down , the movie started . It was not so scary or something , but also not a love story . The types what Sakura really liked , _'16 Blocks _' is the one that had Naruto and Sasuke 's attention . And was not too scary for Hinata , who is very afraid of horror .

Naruto heard a small _' meep ' _, and noticed Hinata hid her face . As the protagenist , shot a other police officer . To rescue the witness , Arashi noticed that and pressed Hinata against him ." Do not worry Hina-Chan ! i'm here for you ." He said Naruto looked away from the two , and looked with little jealousy in his eyes to the screen .

After a moment when the center of the movie came , Sakura pressed on pause . And stood up ." Taking a break guys , plus the toilet calls ." She said Sasuke followed her , and Hinata got up too ." Wait Hina-Chan ! I will point you where the bathroom is ! " Shouted Arashi but Sakura stopped him . " Unfortunately for you lover-boy , but i also know where is is . So be a good boy and stay at your place ." She said and walked with Sasuke and Hinata away ." I'm going to get some drink ." Naruto said as he stood up , pain broke into his body . But it was then all over , since Naruto had to take painkillers .

And walked to the kitchen , but when he looked into the fridge . The door closed and saw Arashi standing next to him . " Naruto Hinata is such a babe , do you thin Sakura will . Get me and Hinata together ." Naruto looked at him , he wanted to say no . But that will make himself weird ." I do not know ask her about it ." He said and opened the fridge againd , and pulled the cans out . " Oh are you jealous ? " Asked Arashi Naruot had almost dropped a can ." What ?" And looked at his brother .

Arashi had a grin on his face ." Sorry Bro but that girl is mine ." Arashi said Naruto felt himself angry , and pushed the cans into Arashi 's hands ." Then here i already don't feel like to watch anymore ." He said and walked back upstairs ." Oh come on Naruto do not be stubborn ! " Said Arashi as he ran after him , Naruto walked into one of the guest rooms . And shut the door , before Arashi can come in ." Well then i will not care ! " He said and walked away , Naruto sighed and sat on the bed . _Does Arashi not know how much pain it gives me , _Naruto thought as tears came .

But he wiped them away , why does he act like this . Why should he care , Hinata is just a friend of his . She and Arashi can go on a date , who would want to have Naruto ? Already filthily by his own father , as Naruto thought back to his father . He cried even harder , but his crying stopped . When someone knocked on the door ." Who is it ?" He asked .

" It's me Hinata i came to see , if everything was okay here ." She said Naruto looked at the door ." Everything is okay , go back and watch the movie ." He said she will go away , back to Arashi back to ... " Can i come in ?" She asked Naruto looked surprised , and got quickly up ." I'm coming wait please ." She did not leave , she stayed for him . _Why ? _When he opened the door , she stood outside ." Can i come in ?" She asked and pushing her hand , against the door but came in contact . With Naruto 's chest ." I'm sorry it's already open . "

She blushed when she pulled her hand back , but Naruto pulled her inside ." Come on in ." He said and locked the door again ." Why did you lock the door ? " She asked ." Sorry i always do that , i do not mean it by dirty way . Nothing like that , i mean ... " Naruto blushed when Hinata laughed softly , they sat then on the bed ." I do that before Arashi will walk in , he had sort of beaten a nail on my head ." He said Hinata looked at him ." Ah okay then i understand ." She said ." So how did you find the room ? "

Hinata shrugged ." I asked Sakura where you might be , and she said maybe in the guest room . She helped me a little , i have it a little difficult to remember my way ." Hinata said ." She put me on the side of were the room should be , and said the 3 door was the guest room ." Naruto nodded yes _she had it hard . To know her own way . _" But you where born blind , should you know like the others . Your way around ? " Hinata had a sad smile ." Well my father was a little overprotective , and let me not go out so much . So if i need something , i had to ask to the staff who works for my father . "

_Good thing she did not turn spoiled _thought Naruto , and the whole night . He and Hinata talked together , and where laughing with each other . Their conversations were done , when someone knocked on the door ." The movie is done , let's go home Hinata ." Hinata got up and Naruto let her to the door ." It was very fun Naruto-Kun ." She said and Naruto opened the door , Sakura stood there outside ." Sasuke is helping Arashi , and then he goes home too ." She said and took Hinata 's hand ." Oh and Naruto do not let Arashi bite you , we all know that he is a little kid ." She said with a grin .

Naruto smiled too and nodded yes ." Yes will do thank you for being here ." He said and the girls went away , Naruto sighed and closed the door . And lay 10 minutes on the bed , Naruto thought back to the evening . _Why did i act like a teenage girl ! Why does my heart beat faster , when i'm with Hinata . Why does my heart hurt , that my brother wanted the same girl . _He thought about it and turned around , to face the window . And noticed something on the ground , he got up and saw that it was a handkerchief . He picked it up and there fell something out.

_A Chain ? _He picked it up and saw the name _Hinata _on it , _Hinata apparently forgot . Well i'll give it tomorrow to Sakura , she sees Hinata more then me . _And he putted the chain and handkerchief in his pocket , but then someone knocked on the door . _Huh ? _He stood up and his heart beat faster , _maybe it's Hinta for her necklace _. But when he opened the door , instead of pale violet eyes . It were dark blue eyes , that looked at him . Full of lust looked at him ." Well good evening Naruto ." Minato said .

And entered the room , and closed the door behind him . Naruto looked scared , and Minato walked over to him . But Naruto took a big step behind , to keep a distance between him and Minato . But he was thrown on the bed , and had Minato on top of him ." I missed you so much Naruto , let's do something fun ." He said he puttend a cloth in Naruto 's mouth , Naruto 's tears fell and were melted with the pain . That Naruto will feel like every night .

* * *

**Well i did not like this chapter , but that is life . I think Naruto was too early , to give in by Arashi . But then again that 's life , i do not know how blind people are . I know that most of them are already used , but some not so that was a little hard . Sorry if i did something about it , i promise the next Chapter will be beter ! Check out the Poll please ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	7. Looking For Help

**Story Title ! : The Moments Of A Family **

**Couples : SasukexSakura , NarutoxHinata , ...**

**Waar gaat het over : Naruto is abused by his father 10 years long , he then meets Sasuke Uchiha a new student . Can Naruto finally speak the secret out ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Abuse , Rape , Incest , Love , Family , Friendship , Angst , Drama , School And Dead **

**If you don't like , don't read it ! **

* * *

**( Looking For Help ) **

_I'm so tired of beig here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Naruto was lying on the bed of his room , his eyes looked empty to the ceiling . The pain burned through his body , and it would not fade away . Even though Naruto had taken painkillers for it , that night that he want to save for a memory . The fun he had with Hinata together , was all burned away .

_And If you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave _

Naruto was again raped by his father , the man showed no mercy . And Naruto felt it good , the pain that Minato gave him that night . Is now a big scar , that only gets bigger and bigger .

_'Cause your presence still lingers here _

_And it won't leave me alone _

When Naruto tries to sleep , it will not work because . He always see the face of Minato , his face is first so friendly . But then he looks angry , and there will be an evil grin . And his hands moved to Naruto 's throat , and start to strangle him until he could not move . And then he does what he always does . Like the night before that , and the night before that .

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

As Naruto wake up then , the tears come out . And he will fall into a restless sleep , he just can hardly sleep . Minato is everywhere to break Naruto , everywhere in his dreams or reality . Naruto turned around , and grabbed something from the drawer . A handkerchief with a necklace in it , Naruto pressed it firmly against his chest . " Give me good dreams ." He said .

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

As a child Naruto wondered , when Minato will ever get arrested . He will give forgiveness to the man , but he has done many things to him . That Naruto can not forgive , Naruto could not forgot them . They are fresh planted in his memories , Minato will never get his forgiveness . It's too late , or will Naruto do it . Maybe the man had a reason , or it was something else . Naruto sighed if he don't know anymore .

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _

If Naruto just woke up , and Minato is not there in the morning . Then he hoped he was gone , that it all was just a big dream . But the pain burned to say , _' it was all real and you could not do anything against it ' . _Naruto was then crying but the tears stayed inside , and hoped that his father was going to say sorry . But that never came , and how long Naruto had waited . The longer Naruto suspected that his father , did not even know the word .

_But though you're still with me _

Naruto tried many times to give up his life , but he was then so afraid . He stopped the plan , sometimes he even wanted to run away . But everytime he was scared , or the police found him right away . Or it was his father that took him back home , and punished him for running away . Naruto will never be released , Minato will never let him go . And keep him in a cage like a bird .

_I've been alone all along _

Naruto also made many friends , he felt always alone . With no one to share the problem , his mother does not care . His sister will not talk to him , and his brother will leave him behind . Naru was too small and to young to understand , and Minato will perhaps hurt her for it . But then Sasuke came , and Naruto felt that perhaps he can tell him .

But the problem was .

Will Sasuke help him or ... Will he walk away in disgust ?

* * *

**Do you like it ? Well let's see Naruto is getting feelings for Hina-Chan , and wanted to tell Sasuke his secret . I well i gonna say is , I want the story also focus on the friendship . Between Naruto and Sasuke , and i want Naruto to date Hinata . The most story 's i readed , there are girls raped and talked to other girls about there problems . And if it is a yaoi story , the guy that is raped . Will talk to a other guy for advice , so that 's way i made this story . For a difference , i'm so proud of this story also =D**

**Bey bey ! **


	8. Sleeping Over And A Fight For A Friend

**Story Title ! : The Moments Of A Family **

**Couples : SasukexSakura , NarutoxHinata , ...**

**What is it about : Naruto is abused by his father 10 years long , he then meets Sasuke Uchiha a new student . Can Naruto finally speak the secret out ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Abuse , Rape , Incest , Love , Family , Friendship , Angst , Drama , School And Dead **

**If you don't like , don't read it ! **

* * *

**( Sleeping Over And A Fight For A Friend ) **

Naruto was very happy , that he no longer had to stay home . Because his father , came the last days . Always home early , and Naruto closed his door . But his father apparently had the key , so he still could enter . Kushina was also home everytime , but Naruto could still not undersand . Why she did not notice anything , does she really hate him ?

But when Naruto thought back , to her worried face . When his father broke his arm , and all his other bones . He still does not know , if it was his imagination or not . " Oi ! Naruto ." Naruto looked up , and saw Sakura , Hinata and Sasuke . " The bell has gone a long time ago , we have to go to the other class ." Sakura said ." I'm sorry . " Naruto said and got up , and went along with them .

The next lesson was sport , Naruto must find a way . To not change his clothes infront of others , but his father has it covered up . So Naruto can use the other side , of the changing rooms . Sasuke looked at Naruto , and had a worried face . When Naruto had a blank face on .

He turned around and started to worry more , he knows that he did not knew Naruto very long , but something felt very wrong with the blond boy . But what is it , Sasuke will find out .

When they arrive by the changing room , Sasuke looked as Naruto closed the door behind him . So that nobody could see him , ." You also thin it's weird huh ? "Said a boy next to him , Sasuke looked at him ." It is not really your business ." Sasuke said ." Oh calm down kitty ! I will not wanted to be scratched you know , the name is Kiba and you will get used to it ." He said .

Sasuke was busy to put his sport clothes on ." Since Naruto has started here , he will use a different room to change . Almost nobody knows why , but i think nobody knows it . I'm still wondering what he is , hiding there in that little room ." Kiba said as he already has his sport clothes on , Sasuke was working to put his shoes on .

And tried to ignore the stupid boy , but that seemed impossible . When he really wanted to know himself ." I bet that Naruto kid has nothing to hide , he would maybe wear girly - panties . That spoiled brat ." Okay now Sasuke thinks , it is becoming unpleasant to hear that one ." Hey don't use stupid words , Let Naruto do what he wants to do . He does nobody harm with it ." Sasuke said .

Kiba stuck his tongue out ." Watch me ." He said and ran to the other room , with Sasuke after him ." Leave him alone ! " Sasuke shouted and pulled at Kiba 's shirt , while Kiba was holding the handle . And pulled the door open .

Kiba felt behind , and fell on the hard ground . Sasuke stared shocked , as Naruto looked at them . Naruto had his sport clothes on , and was just working on his shoes . Naruto looked at them confused ." Okay and what is this ? "

Before Sasuke could reply , Kiba came in between them ." Damn i wanted to know why , you have to change in a different room Namikaze ! " Said Kiba angry , Naruto looked at him ." It is not your business , why are you upset about it . Could it be you are sad , because you would not see . My godlike body ? " He asked .

" In your fucking dreams ! You tell me right now ... " Kiba took Naruto by the shirt ." What your problem is , what is the reason you are not . Changing infront of the others ." Said Kiba very angry , Sasuke took Kiba 's arms . And tried to pull him away from Naruto ." Do you think it is funny ? We are all the sam here , are we really that embarrassing to . Put your other clothes on , infront of our faces ? "

Some boys also stopped with undressing , and circeled around the three boys . Naruto said nothing , and looked away from Kiba ." Let him go ! " Sasuke shouted and squeezed the arm of Kiba , Kiba let Naruto go . And flew straight to Sasuke ." Stay out of it ! " But Sasuke did not let , himself knew by him . And kicked Kiba straight back .

Naruto looked at the two , and tried to stop them . When three other students , tried to find the teacher . " Naruto might have a good reason , that he is not undressing with the others . And Naruto will tell it whenever he wants ." Shouted Sasuke Kiba wanted to hit him , but someone took his arm .

" Okay Kiba now it's enough ." Arashi said as he stood behind Kiba ." What do you now want Arashi ?" Asked Kiba as he looked at him ." All i want is from you , to leave my brother alone ! Or should i knock it in your dog head ? " Naruto looked at Arashi , Naruto does not know what to say .

What Kiba says is true , now he is beating Sasuke . Because of him , his brother stopped Kiba . Because of him , could it be all worse ?

" I'm fucking out of here ." Kiba said and went out of the locker room , the other boys followed him . Only Arashi , Sasuke and Naruto were left behind . " Naruto ... " Naruto looked at Arashi ." You are really a problem child ." Arashi said and went away , Naruto 's eyes widened .

And tried not to cry , so many times he heard it . But why did his brother 's words , give so much pain ? " Naruto ." This time it was Sasuke ." Are you okay ?" He asked Naruto looked at him , and nodded yes when he tried to hold his tears back . " Do you want to skip class ?" Naruto nodded yes again , he really don't want to sit in that class anymore .

" Okay come on let 's go , my expectation is already over ." Sasuke said and undressed again , and Naruto went again in the other room . When Sasuke was finished , he waited until Naruto was finished . And both walked off , into the hallways . " Sure you are okay ? You are so quiet . " Said Sasuke .

" Yes it's what Kiba said , had affected me for a bit ." Naruto said but kept a smile on his face ." But i can handle it , i've heard worse bad things ." He said Sasuke stopped , and looked straight to Naruto ." I think what Arashi had said , had hurt you more than what Kiba had said . "

Naruto stared at him , and sighed annoying as he looks away ." He can say whatever he wants , even he will not understand it . Nobody will understand it ." Naruto said Sasuke looked at him , with his questioningly eyes . _Nobody understands it ? What do we not understand Naruto ? Tell us tell me , i'm getting really worried now . _" Hey Naruto ."

Naruto looked at him ." Can you came to sleep at my place ? My brother is busy with work , and my parents are gone for a week . And i'm alone at home , since my brother works . After 4 to 11 hours at night ." Sasuke said as he looked away , Naruto noticed that Sasuke . Was not really the type of person . To invite someone that easly .

But to sleep for a weekend , by Sasuke Naruto will not deal . With his so said ' Family ' , for a good weekend . " All right then i came at seven a clock ." Naruto said with a smile , Sasuke smiled back and the two friends . Walked away from the lesson .

* * *

**... Chapter 8 is here ! Sorry for the grammer ! I wrote in dutch ' Pashok ' , some clothing stores has them . There can people change in the clothes , in the store ( they have doors , so it is not really uncomfortable ) . Naruto used one of them , since we have them . In my school for people , that has scars and don't wanted to let others them see . But i did not know how to call it in english ( sorry for the grammer really sorry :( ) , i tried a translator but i get nothing but hunch . **

**I don't understand that very well , since i never heard of the word ' Hunch ' . So sorry for the grammer , still enjoy the story . check the poll for the one Piece Sequel of ' Our Love Story ' Of someone reads it ! ( It's for the baby 's gender ! ) **

**Bey bey ! **


	9. When Sasuke Meets The Scars

**Story Title ! : The Moments Of A Family **

**Couples : SasukexSakura , NarutoxHinata , ...**

**What is it about : Naruto is abused by his father 10 years long , he then meets Sasuke Uchiha a new student . Can Naruto finally speak the secret out ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Abuse , Rape , Incest , Love , Family , Friendship , Angst , Drama , School And Dead **

**If you don't like , don't read it ! **

* * *

**( When Sasuke Meets The Scars ) **

Naruto walked slowly , to the house of Sasuke . Sasuke had given him , the address of the house . So if he will maybe forget it , Naruto felt the pain . As he slowly walked , his father did not like it . And has beaten him for it .

But Naruto has yet , talked him into to let him go . Even though it hurt , when Minato did not let him speak . Minato went deep into Naruto , Naruto felt almost his tears fell . As he recalled how his father has raped him .

But Naruto did not cry , he can not cry . Not when he walked , to one of his friends . When Naruto arrived at the door , he rang the bell . And waited till someone opens , someone opened the door but was not Sasuke ." Ah you're the friend of Sasuke , I'm his brother Itachi ." Said the young man .

Naruto greeted him , and went inside ." Oi Sasuke Naruto is here ! " Itachi shouted ." Coming ! " Sasuke shouted back ." Want Something to drink ? " Asked Itachi ." Water is good . " Said Naruto Itachi walked to the kitchen , and Sasuke came down ." Ah there you are , you came quite early ." He said as he looked at the clock ." Sorry sorry my parents went away , and my sister is out with her friends . Arashi and Naru are also not home , so i left earlier . "

All a lie , okay except for Kyuubi , Arashi and Naru . His mother was still home , and his fahter was in his study room . Naruto left earlier , because he wanted to go out of the house . Itachi came back and gave Naruto a glass of water ." Thanks ." He said ." Is okay Sasuke i'm going okay ." He said as he grabbed his coat and keys . " Okay don't kill a tree on the road ." Sasuke said ." Oh you really don't have to say that ." Said Itachi back .

" I have to say that , to a idiot like you . "

" Stop giving me such compliments , it's so embarrassing ."

" Asshole ."

" Thanks ." and went out , Sasuke looked angry . But Naruto could tell , that Sasuke cares about his brother . " So cool to have a brother , to share a band with it ." Said Naruto Sasuke noticed , that Naruto and Arashi are not really . Getting alogn with each other , Sasuke took Naruto upstais . To his room .

" This is my room , put your stuff somewhere . I will make your bath ready ." Sasuke said ." Ah but i can ... " But Sasuke was gone , Naruto sighed and put his stuff down . And looked around Sasuke 's room , it was quite darm room . But still cool , Sasuke liked apparently rock bands . And readed manga also , like Kakashi-Sensei . Only he had not many , Naruto grabbed one of the manga 's . And looked at it ." _Cage Of Eden_ ? Cool . " Said Naruto and laid the manga back .

And suddenly noticed a photo , next to Sasuke 's bed . Naruto went to look at it , and saw a man and a woman . And Sasuke and Itachi , but between them . Was a little girl ." That 's Yuki ." Sasuke said .

Naruto looked at him , Sasuke walked to him ." Ah your little sister ?" Sasuke nodded yes , Naruto smiled at that ." I have also a little sister , her name is Naru . She looks a lot like me , only she is a girl . And has mother 's green eyes ." Naruto said proudly ." How old is she ? "

Naruto looked at him weird , but let it go and answered ." She is 8 years old ." Sasuke looked at him , and then to the picture again ." My sister was 8 years ... When she died ." Sasuke said ." I'm sorry ." Naruto said ." It's okay I'm over it , even though I miss her . I will not cry every day , because that will not something she wanted ." He said .

" I think your sister , loves you very much . If you say so , nobody wants to see their beloved ones . Cry from sadness , and it would be definitely bad . If they are not here , to even comfort them ." Sasuke smiled then .

" Well thanks Naruto , your bath is ready . You can wash yourself , i will order pizza . "Sasuke said Naruto nodded yes , and walked to the bathroom . And undressed himself , when he looked into the steaming bath . _Yuki-Can you have a good brother , you know ? I don't know you so good , and i don't know much about Sasuke . But i will not leave Sasuke behind . _

When Sasuke went downstairs , he remind himself . That he forgot the put , Naruto 's clothes ready . And ran back upstairs , _good thing he already gave his sleeping clothes . I'm not the one , who like 's to go in someone else stuff . Hopefully he is not naked , Naruto did not wanted to show me something . That reminds me of ... _Sasuke grabbed the clothes , and went to the bathroom . The door was half open , so Sasuke took it . That Naruto has not undressed yet .

And opened the door , and saw something he should not see . Naruto looked shocked at Sasuke , who dropped the clothes on the floor . Naruto tried to get away from Sasuke , but sliped and fell into the bathtub . Sasuke quickly ran to his side , and took Naruto out of the water ." Naruto wake up ! " But Naruto did not answer , Sasuke carried him down . And put him on the couch .

And quickly grabbed the phone ." Yes the emergency generator phone , with who I'm speaking with ? " Asked the woman on the phone ." Yes it's Uchiha Sasuke , my friend slipped and fell into the bathtub . And he is not waking up . " The woman asked where he lived , and help will come immediately .

Sasuke put the phone down , he looked at Naruto . When he noticed that Naruto , had wounds on his body . Was it a accident ? But some looked old , while others looked new . And when Sasuke looked down , he noticed streaks . On Naruto 's male parts .

_Naruto don't tell me , what I think is not true . _

* * *

**What will happen to Naruto ? What will Sasuke do now , will everyone know the secret ? **

**Please check out the poll ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	10. Telling A Story From A Man

**Story Title ! : The Moments Of A Family **

**Couples : SasukexSakura , NarutoxHinata , ...**

**What is it about : Naruto is abused by his father 10 years long , he then meets Sasuke Uchiha a new student . Can Naruto finally speak the secret out ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Abuse , Rape , Incest , Love , Family , Friendship , Angst , Drama , School And Dead **

**If you don't like , don't read it ! **

* * *

**( Telling A Story From A Man ) **

Naruto opened carefully , his eyes and saw . That he was lying in a white room , the room was heavenly white . And felt nice warm , and the bed was soft . The sheets were slightly over him ." Are you are awake Namikaze-Kun ." Naruto looked beside him , and saw an old man .

Standing next to him , he was quite small . For his own age , he had gray hair . And green eyes , even his doctors coat . Seemed to big for him , but as the man . Gave his attention more to Naruto , Naruto knew that he is . Going to ask things , Naruto never dared to hope . That someone will ask him .

" From who did you get those wounds ?" Asked the man , Naruto paused for a moment . And smiled then , a stupid smile . That was so fake , for his face . " No one I've done it myself ." Said Naruto ." Yourself ? And my boy , how did you do it yourself ? " Asked the old man , Naruto felt nervous .The tone how the man spoke , was something Naruto don't like at all ." Well I huh ... "

But he was interrupted , when someone knocked on the door ." Mr the boys parents are here ." Said the woman ." Oh then let them in ." Said the doctor , the nurse nodded yes . And glanced for a second to Naruto , Naruto stared back as she turned around . And was getting his parents , _why did she look at me with pity ? _Then Naruto 's parents came inside , Kushina still had her pajamas on . But wore a coat over it , and still has her slippers also on .

She went to Naruto , and gave him a hug . And began to cry softly , his father stood behind her . He wore still his police inuform , he stretched his hand out . And patted Naruto 's head , Naruto held his breath . When his father touched him , and looked at his father . He had a smile on his face , _are you happy ? Are you happy now , that I'm lying here ? _

The doctor noticed the silence , and decided to speak . " Namikaze-San i need to talk to you , if you do not mind ." Said the doctor to the blonde man , Minato nodded yes and his hand . Leaved Naruto 's head , Naruto felt calm again . And watched as the doctor , and his ' father ' went out ." It's my fault ... " Naruto looked at his mother .

" Mom ? " Kushina 's eyes are red , and tears kept coming . Over her red cheeks . " It's my fault , my fault ... My fault ... My fault ... My fault . " Naruto does not know why , but if he sees his mother like this . He felt that he should , also comfort her . Although she did , not even notice his own existence . But ... _She's my mom , and i can not change that . _

" Mom ... It's not your fault ." Naruto said as he , stroked her back . Kushina pushed her face , against Naruto 's chest . Trying not to cry harder , but Naruto knows she is also breaking ." Even if you think , it's your fault mom ." Naruto gave her a kiss on her head ." I forgive you ." He said further , Kushina closed her eyes . And Naruto know she felt calm , as she knows it now .

" Where do you want to talk about doctor ? " Asked Minato as he felt , that he would not like it . The doctor was smarter , than most people think . And Minato know that , _Naruto better not tell him . That he has that wounds of me , i make him pay ! _" Well Namikaze-San if you know , your son has many wounds . All over his body , and certainly a lot of . On his sex parts , his hips , chest . And his anus is wide open , i naturally asked . Naruto himself how he got it ... "

There was a silence , between the two men . Minato felt the sweat break out , but he kept a sharp face . He would not be caught , not then and not now ." He said he was doing it ." Okay that took Minato by surprise , but inside he grinned like a devil . _Good Naruto keep lying , keep lying to the world . _" But you see i do not believe him , how he can do it all himself ... These wound are more abuse , rape , molested . I found some human tooth bites . "

Minato laughed on that ." Hahahaha , i see Naruto tried . To protect to one , who did it right . Don't worry doc , i make sure he will tell . And see who it was , on that school of his ." The docter sounded not surprised by that ." At school ? How are you sure , it was school ? Is your son in a club ? Did he go out with his friends , is he going to a cafe witht them ? Maybe he met someone , who forces him into this ." Said the man .

" Huh you see ... " The man stopped him . " Or is it that he himself at home , is the victem to this . What are your jobs Namikaze-san ? "Minato felt that , he and the doctor don't like each other . " Sometimes i work at a office , but also work by the police ." Minato said ." Ah ... " Minato know he should not do it , but it can never hurt to ask ." Do you ... Think he is abused at home ? "

The doctor looked at him ." I never said that , but it might be ... It might be very true ." Minato wanted to say something , but then he was called up . He sighs and looked at the man ." I must get going . " He said and went , back to the room . To get Kushina and soon , both parents were away .

" Where 's Sasuke ? " Asked Naruto as the doctor , came back to his room . " It was late boy , his brother came to get him . He said he will visit tomorrow ." Naruto nodded yes , and looked away . As guilt came over him , how Sasuke must be shocked . What he has saw ." Naruto ... What happen behind the door , of your house ?" Asked the doctor .

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes ." What ? " Was his reply ." Do not be stupid to me , i do not like children . That give stupid lies in return , I can see your lies . And i told you , what happen behind the door . Of your house ? " Naruto bit his lip , and tried to avoid the man 's eyes . He felt himself completely stuck . He wanted to say it , but who knows what Minato will do . He will break everything that Naruto hold dear .

" I used to have friend , i was 6 years old . And he was 5 years old . We were the best friends , and never left each other ." Said the doctor . " It happened after 5 months , he began to act strange . He would not run , he dared not to piss on someone 's flowers . He don't wanted , to change his clothes on school . He screamend if someone touched him . "

Naruto looked at the man ." Of course i knew , something was wrong with him . But no one looked to it , one day i went to his house . I knocked on the door , but no one answered me . But i heard a strange noise , and went to see what it was . But i saw nothing at first , but the sound was a little . More louder and sharper , even thought the walls tried to break the sound . It came out of a shed . "

Naruto saw that the man , had small tears ." I went to see what it was , i was young i did not know . That i would see , the worst thing in my life . I looked into the crack , through a hole of the door . I saw then my best friend . Raped by his own father and brother ." Naruto was silent as he heard this , his heart beat faster at the man 's story . _That boy ... He looks a lot like me . _

" I can not move , i wanted to cry to scream . Perhaps it had saved , my friend back then . From that brutal man , and his damned son of his . I ran then i ran away , from the things i saw . I was afraid in my room , afraid they wait behind a corner . And take me to the shed , but if the month passed . I heard that my best friend , was dead killed by the man and the older brother . There after they were no longer seen . "

There was a pause , as the man looked to Naruto . And Naruto back to him ." Naruto-Kun you are not alone , we all walk away from something . If it's ours or not , i will help you . I could not save my friend , i was afraid of my own fear . But kids like you , or adult each person . I wanted to help you all , like i had to do the same with him . "

Naruto saw tears , on the man 's face . And nodded yes ." Naruto are you abused ? " Naruto nodded yes again ." Are you abused in your house ? " Naruto gulped and nodded yes ." Was it one of your parents ? " Naruto nodded yes ." Someone else too ? " Naruto shook his head no ." Your mother ? " Naruto again shook his head no , _it was now or never . _" Was it your father ? " Naruto paused , time went carefully over them . Naruto tried not to , stop his head from the truth ." Naruto was it your father ? "

Naruto nodded yes .

* * *

**Naruto has told the truth ! I almost cried the moment with Kushina , Kushina 's story will you hear . After a few chap 's after , and the story of the doc . Really touched my heart ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	11. My Little Baby Sister

**Story Title ! : The Moments Of A Family **

**Couples : SasukexSakura , NarutoxHinata , ...**

**What is it about : Naruto is abused by his father 10 years long , he then meets Sasuke Uchiha a new student . Can Naruto finally speak the secret out ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Abuse , Rape , Incest , Love , Family , Friendship , Angst , Drama , School And Dead **

**If you don't like , don't R&R ! **

* * *

**( My Little Baby Sister ) **

3 weeks are going , Naruto looked with his blue eyes . Outside as it started to rain , he felt no weight on his shoulders . When he told the doctor , who has abused him .

The doctor called the police , but his father disappeared . Before the police arrived at his work , the doctor had talked with Kushina . For Naruto better be out of the house , for awhile for incase that Minato will come back . And that Naruto will get no panic attacks .

" _Did you know that your son was been abused ?_ "

" _No _"

Nobody in the house knew it , Arashi will come back in 3 days . And has not yet heard the news , Narut was too young to hear it . But she was told , that her father has done bad things . Kyuubi just wached in silence , and did nothing at all . She just gave Naruto a hug , and whispered everytime ' Sorry and leave .

_But ... They knew it that ... Every day they knew it ... _Naruto knows that Arashi and Naru , did knew nothing about their father 's behavior . But Kyuubi and his mother knew it , but they say they don't . Naruto felt empty as his mother lied , she knew nothing about it . _She has to knew it , I'm her child ! Why does she lie ? Why ? ! _

Naruto sighed since the day , he left the hospital . He is at Sasuke 's house , he has laterally begged . For Sasuke not to tell anybody about it , Sasuke sighed and told Naruto . That Hinata and Sakura at least , has to know it since they are friends .

But he kept his word , and told no one about Naruto .

Naruto 's silent moment was broken , when someone knocked on the door ." Come in ." Said Naruto and Itachi came in , with a cup of tea . And some lunch ." Hey I thought that you were maybe hungry ." Itachi said with a smile , and walked into the room .

And put it on the nightstand ." Are you feeling okay Naruto ? " Asked Itachi as he noticed , that Naruto looked a little pale . Naruto put on his best smile ." Yeah I'm just a little tired ." He said Itachi nodded yes ." Then go to sleep , we miss our loud friend . " He said .

Naruto nodded yes it was , then quiet between them . As Naruto grabbed his tea , and gently drank it . The heat touched his tongue , and Naruto stopped drinking . And he felt the heat , go in his whole body ." I did not know I was so cold inside ." He said .

" Then I hope my special tea warms you up ." The two laughed and talked , about things that put a smile on their faces . " Ah tomorrow you will get a visit ." Itachi said as he stood up ." From who ? " Asked Naruto ." I will not say anything , Sasuke wanted to keep it a surprise ." Itachi said .

Naruto stuck out his tongue , but then he came up . With a question that he , wanted to say for a long time ." Itachi ... How did Yuki died ?" Asked Naruto and then , it was dead silent . And Naruto did not like it , _stupid idiot ! Why did you ask such a thing ! _" Ah sorry ! Sorry I had not to ask something like that ! Do not answer it ! " Said Naruto .

" Sorry . " Naruto was ashamed , someone gives him shelter . And asked how his little sister died , _Naruto shame you to dead ! _" Yuki has not died ... " Naruto looked at him with wide eyes .

" She was murdered by a man ." Naruto was silent as , Itachi walked to him ." Before I was born , Mother was in love with someone else . But they had it bitter together , and mother could not take it anymore .

" When she met my father , and years after they got me . Then Sasuke was born , and then Yuki came ." Naruto watched as Itachi sat , on the bed but did not look at him ." Yuki looked very much like mom , she was totally like mom . From when mom was young herself , but our good life was gone by then . "

" Itachi ... "Itachi shook his head no ." The man mother had broken up , had picked her from school . And since then she was missing , after 3 months when the police . Wanted to give up , they founded a body ... " Itachi shook and Naruto shook his head no , and took Itachi in a hug ." Itachi do not talk about it anymore , do not bring up sad memories ." Said Naruto .

" I'm sorry ... You have not to tell me the end , I just had to keep my mouth shut ." Itachi looked at him ." Yuki is always part of the family , some family members still are grieving for her . Since she was a angel of the family , now she is a real angel ..." Itachi stood up and had a smile on his face ." Sasuke trust you , that 's why I can say it to you . "

Naruto smiled back ." Then I'm glad that I'm someone to trust ."

" Go to sleep Sasuke do , not want a zombie Naruto . When he cames back . " Both Laughed and Itachi legt , Naruto lay back down . And sighed _Am I really someone to trust ? To tell a story full of pain . But ... They also are bearing my pain so ... _Naruto looked outside , and quietly closed his eyes . _I will also bear their pain . _

When Sasuke cames home , the first he saw . Was no one and he walked , more into the house . And looked into the living room , and saw his brother on the couch . With a photo album in his hands ."Itachi ?" Itachi looked at him , and smiled and looked back to the pictures ." She was a beautiful angel ." He said Sasuke nodded yes , he looked at the pitcture .

" I have told Naruto ... I felt that ... It was breaking if I don't told him ." Itachi said ." He asked himself about it , and looked worried as we . Looked at her picture ." Itachi said ." He 's a good boy . " Sasuke sighed as he joins his brother , and looked at the picture of his sister ." Well that 's Naruto ." Were Sasuke 's words .

* * *

**Minato has escaped ! There will be a few chapters , and then is the story done ! I hope I was not to fast with Yuki , but I wanted to give . Her a little something in the story , I hope you still like it ! And like I said no Yaoi , just guys ... That needed a shoulder to cry to :( Who will be the visitor ? **

**Please check out the poll ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	12. Your Eyes, My Touch

**Story Title ! : The Moments Of A Family **

**Couples : SasukexSakura , NarutoxHinata , ...**

**What is it about : Naruto is abused by his father 10 years long , he then meets Sasuke Uchiha a new student . Can Naruto finally speak the secret out ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Abuse , Rape , Incest , Love , Family , Friendship , Angst , Drama , School And Dead **

**If you don't like , don't R&R ! **

* * *

**( My Eyes Your Touch ) **

Naruto watched TV with Sasuke , and Itachi was in the kitchen . Making dinner Naruto wanted to help , but Itachi refused and told him . That he need to rest , when the door bell rang . Sasuke stood up , and walked to the door ." Ah Naruto your visit is here ." Said Sasuke .

When he came back , he was followed by Hinata and Sakura . Naruto looked shocked at the two girls , when they were enough close to Naruto . Hinata ran to him and began to cry , when she grabbed on him . Naruto does not know what to do , looked at Sasuke and Sakura for help .

Sakura wiped her tears away , and Sakura just looked at them ." Hinata calm down , do not cry ." Naruto said ." But ... But Naruto-Kun you ... You ... Whaaaaaaa ! " Hinata cried harder , Sakura sat down next Naruto . And looked away ." I never thought ... "

" Nobody knew it themself Sakura ." Naruto said as he tried , to calm Hinata down . Sasuke sat next to Sakura ." Why did you not tell me . " Naruto looked at her ." Are we not friends , we are childhood friend . Since we were in diapers ! And you told me nothing ! " Sakura looked at him angry as tears , are falling down her cheeks .

" You know how this has shocked me , my own best friend has suffered so long for this . And I know nothing about it ! Every day you came with a smile , and ... And ... " And then Sakura began to cry also , Sasuke wat quiet as he knows . That he better not say anything , between these two . Hinata has calmed down , but still was crying .

" I had done something ... I had done something ... " Naruto pulled her to him , and hugged her with Hinata still in his arms . " I'm sorry Sakura , I did not mean to hurt you ." He said ." Hurting ? It makes me more sad , that you kept it from me so long ! You've said something , that father of yours ... " Naruto smiled and stroked her head .

" Thank you Sakura , what I can really use now is your support ." Sakura nodded yes and Naruto , looked at Hinata blushing a little ." I feel left out ." Sasuke said with a grin ." Oh you want a hug too ." Naruto said as he , let go of the girls . And grabbed Sasuke , and stretched his lips out for a wet kiss .

" Keep your lips away from me ! " Sasuke shouted as he , tried to push Naruto off . The girls laughed and then , the two boys laughed also . Itachi walked into the living room ." Okay you two , get a room right now . And the girls are you staying to eat dinner with us ? " Sakura and Hinata nodded yes .

And Sasuke shouted to his brother , to help him but Itachi ignored him with a smile ;

After few hours .

Were Sasuke , Naruto , Hinata and Sakura , in the room of Naruto . Talking about school , and Naruto has missed nothing . Only that Kakashi got in trouble , because he readed porn . In the toilet ... Again .

" I'm going to get us drinks ." Sasuke said as he stood up ." Oh I'm going with you ." Said Sakura and followed Sasuke , downstairs into the kitchen . Naruto had to hold his laughter in ." Do you also think , that Sakura-Chan has a crush on Sasuke-Kun ? " Hinata asked with a smile ." Yeah duh . " And both laughed softly .

It was then quiet between the two , none of them said anything . " Naruto-Kun ... "Naruto looked at Hinata ." If you don't mind , can I ask you something . I feel uncomfortable myself , since ... You are my friend , and I'm very worried about you . " Naruto knew what she wanted to ask , he swallowed as he looked away from her .

" If I can bear what for questions they are ." He said ." How long ? " Naruto was quiet , he did no longer think . How many years it was , but the first time . Was clearly still fresh in his memories ." I think I was 6 . "

Hinata looked at him shocked ." Have you told your mother ? " Naruto shrugged ." She says she knows nothing , but ... She 's it very well , ze knows it damned good ! She .. She maybe saw no problem , what father was doing ." Hinata put her hand on his shoulder ." I will shut up , I ask no more of it ... You have kept this a long secret , nobody knows nothing of it . And nobody did nothing , but listen Naruto ... " Naruto looked at her .

" There are people who will help you , Sasuke-Kun , Sakura-Chan , Sasuke 's family , and I'm sure Kakashi -sensei too ! Iruka-sensei also he misses you , and ... " Naruto noticed that Hinata was blushing , and he also blushed . Because it was very cute ." I'm also here for you , and I will do my best ."

" Hinata ... " Hinata looked at him , her lavender eyes touched him . He remembers that , the eyes are like diamonds . Shining in the black night , and will give him light . If he got lost somewhere ." Naruto-K ... " But Naruto took her head , and pulled her towards him .

Hinata 's eyes widened as Naruto 's lips touched her 's , both their faces were red . And Hinata closed her eyes , and kissed Naruto back . And held they holded each other , and they planned not to stop kissing each other .

But when the door opened , the two separated and looked at Sasuke and Sakura . Who looked at them , with their mouths wide open . " Sorry have we bothered you ." Sakura said with a grin , Naruto stuck out his tongue ." Shut up Sakura , I see a hicky on your neck ." He said with a grin .

Sakura blushed and put her hand on the spot ." It was not there , before you two left the room . So you may ... " Hinata laughed softly , as Sakura wanted to strangle Naruto . And Sasuke tried to keep , these two apart . This was one of the moments , that Naruto did not want to forget .

Itachi smiled when he heard the teens upstairs , and looked back to the TV . Suddenly the phone rang , he stoood up and took the horn . He felt suddenly a icy chill ." Hello ? With Itachi Uchiha with who am I speaking ? "

There was a pause , and Itachi heard no one . " Hello ? " Suddenly he heard a heavy panting , and his bones turned cold . " He 's mine , He 's mine you got it . I'll let you pay , that you stole him from me ." Said the voice .

Before Itachi could say anything , the other side went dead . He looked for a number , but there was none ." I have a bad feeling ." He said and the door opened , and his parents came inside ." Good evening mother , father ." Said Itachi ." Oh hey boy , who was it on the phone ?" Asked his father .

Itachi was silent , and his mother looked at him ." itachi dear you look so pale , who was it on the phone ? " She asked ." Oh no one mother , I'm just a little tired . I go to sleep ." And went upstairs without saying a word , leaving his worried parents behind .

* * *

**I'm so sorry , I was making a video yesterday ' BuddyHetalia 2 ' . And I totally forgot about the fanfic , forgive me for it ! **

**Oh yeah sorry that , Hinata came so out of it . She was just a worried friend ( or lover now ? ) , she though Naruto can talk about it . So that he will , not shut himself out of everyone . Like I said no Yaoi ( it makes me so sad ) , and who was it on the phone . **

**Who knows , Who knows**

**Please check out the poll ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	13. A Brother's Love

**Story Title ! : The Moments Of A Family **

**Couples : SasukexSakura , NarutoxHinata , ...**

**What is it about : Naruto is abused by his father 10 years long , he then meets Sasuke Uchiha a new student . Can Naruto finally speak the secret out ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Abuse , Rape , Incest , Love , Family , Friendship , Angst , Drama , School And Dead **

**If you don't like , don't R&R ! **

* * *

**( A Brother 's Love )**

The days that came , visited Hinata and Sakura more . And Naruto has everyday a smile on his face , now they are watching Tv . The movie was Lion King 2 , Sakura loved it and even though Hinata could not see . She knew what was happening , and listened very closely .

Naruto looked at her , _Hinata is so cute ! _He thought Naruto and Hinata , are dating a week already . And Naruto felt happiness , and was sure Hinata felt that too . As she sat closer to him .

_Arashi will kill me , if he will know about this . But I deserve this too right ? I deserved to get love too ..._Arashi came after three days home , and his mother told him about what happened . Kyuubi has called Naruto , to tell him that Arashi know . And gave the phone to Arashi , Naruto never felt so nervous .

[ FLASHBACK ]

Naruto was helping Itach in the kitchen , after 10 minutes to make sure . That he let Itachi help him , since Itachi always refused . The phone rang and Naruto walked out the kitchen , to pick it up . " Yes hello you calling the Uchiha 's house , you talk with Naruto Namikaze ." He heard the voice , he has not heard for weeks ." Naruto ? Ah it's Kyuubi here ."

" Big sister ? Hey how is it there , how are you ." Naruto could not help but smile , when he heard his sister ." Well everything is good , you sound a lot better . Everything is okay there ? " She asked .

" Yes the family Uchiha are very kind , and Sakura and Hinata came to visit sometimes ." He said ." Okay then ... Naruto ." His sister started to sound nervous ." Yes ? "

" Arashi is home now , and he knows ." She said Naruto was quiet , he know this was going to happen . Now his big brother know it too , and ... Naruto does not know what to say ." Really ? That is good right ?" It's like he ask himself a question ." Of course it is good ! You can not let him , stay in the dark you know ! "

" Sorry sorry , It's just ... Never mind can I talk to him , if he wants to ." There was a pauze on the other side , but Kyuubi 's voice came ." I call him ." Naruto heard then silence , and he heard in the distance . Kyuubi calling Arashi , and not much later . Someone else took the phone ."

" Hello ? "

" That was Arashi Naruto gulped , and fought to keep his voice from trembling . And to say something ." Hey big brother it's Naruto . "

" Naruto ... Ah yes hey ... You okay there ?" He asked ." Yes everything is okay here , I miss you all you know ." Naruto felt that the conversation , will be long if Arashi was silent ." Yeah It must be ." Naruto stared at the horn , he felt somehow insulted ." What do you mean by that , did you not expect me to miss you ? "

" You want the truth ? I did not expect something from you , you have told nothing to your own family . " Naruto looked angry ." Well excuse me , It's not something I enjoyed with . "

" You had to tell us you know , you can tell it to me . But no you're with someone else , and you left your own family here ! Naru can not sleep and at school , she can barely follow . Because she can not sleep , I hear every day the same . ' _Where 's Naruto ? Where 's Naruto _' Do you know how I feel , when I found out that my little brother . Is raped by my own father ! "

Naruto knew where this was ending , Arashi was close to his father . Arashi looked up to him , and wanted to be like him . _He had not expected this , he feels my pain now _." Arashi ... " But he could say nothing ." The police comes here every day , searching for father who disappeared . And the worst part is , I can not even help my little brother ."

Naruto heard then something , he never thought to hear it in his life . Arashi began to cry , he cried hard and Itachi looked out the kitchen . When he heard the crying , Naruto stood there . Looking at the floor , and let his brother cry out .

[ END FLASHBACK ]

" Naruto ? " Naruto looked at Hinata ." Are you okay ?" She asked Naruto smiled and nodded ." Yes everything is okay , I thought of something back ." He said and looked at the Tv , and noticed that it was the end . " You know it's like Romeo and Juliet , forbidden loves between two families . From two different kingdoms ." Said Sakura with a dreaming smile .

" The train for Dreamland will leave soon , the train for Dreamland will leave soon ." Naruto said Sakura looked angrily to Naruto , and stuck out her tongue ." May I put a hole in that tongue of yours , or else you have to leave the train . "

" Naruto !" Sakura blushed and everyone laughed , and then Sakura laughed with them . The parents of Sasuke came inside , Sakura and Hinata had put their coats on ." Good evening Sasuke 's parents ." Sakura said with a smile ." Good evening ." Hinata said with a blush ." Good evening girls ." Said the woman .

" See you guys tomorrow , and Naruto get up on time . Since we all know , you are not a morning bird ." Said Sakura ." Yeah yeah mommy ." Naruto said and both girls went away ." Where 's Itachi ? " Asked Fugaku .

" He on his computer , I swear he will change into a vampire ." Sasuke said as he and Naruto , goes upstairs to their rooms ." Wait ." Fugaku took some papers , out his suitcase and gave them to Sasuke ." Ask him to make a copy of these , he has a printer ... That still workds ." He looked at his wife , who put on a innocent smile .

" Sure ." Sasuke said and took it with him , and went further upstairs . Since Naruto was already gone .

Itachi sat in his room , he looked at the screen . To the message he got , Itachi felt ice cold chills . But it was not cold in the room , he almost got a heart attack . When a knock came ." Itachi dad wanted you to make , copies of these here ." Sasuke said as he entered the room .

He saw that Itachi quickly , click something away . And looked at his pale face ." Are you okay , you look like you saw a ghost ." Sasuke said as he handed the papers ." It's nothing Deidare , sent a ' _funny _' joke . " Said Itachi .

" Oh okay then good night ." Sasuke said as he went out the room ." Good night ." When Sasuke was gone , and the door was closed . He sighed as he looked at the documents , and looked at the screen again . And readed the message for the last time .

' _Come tomorrow to the forest , at the end of Konoha at 10 pm . If you do not , your brother will become a victim . '_ Itachi did not know , what this means . He did even not know , if he should go to the police or not ... Itachi shook his head no , the police came almost everyday . At Naruto 's home for his father , Itachi know Naruto will feel . That it is his fault for this message . _When I found out who you are , I make sure that you regret it . To put my brother against me . _

* * *

**I'm so sorry sorry and again sorry , I wanted to put it on . 5 days ago , but for some reason . I had no will power , the next day my cousin 's birthday came up . The day after that , a other cousin came . And made my whole day ' Make Melody 's day awful ' . I'm glad that I can make this now ! I hope there was no OCC , and sorry for any grammer and whatever . **

**I think you already know , who has sent Itachi that Message . **

**Please check out the poll ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	14. The Anger, The Worry And The Dead

**Story Title ! : The Moments Of A Family **

**Couples : SasukexSakura , NarutoxHinata , ...**

**What is it about : Naruto is abused by his father 10 years long , he then meets Sasuke Uchiha a new student . Can Naruto finally speak the secret out ? **

**Warnings ! **

**Abuse , Rape , Incest , Love , Family , Friendship , Angst , Drama , School And Dead **

**If you don't like , don't R&R ! **

* * *

**( The Anger , The Worry And The Death ) **

The next day Naruto , Sasuke , Sakura and Hinta , went to the schopping centrum ." See you later ! " Shouted Sasuke as he , and the others walked out the house . His mother stood at the door with a smile ." Be careful and come home before six ! " She said and closed the door .

" Mom I'm also going ." Itachi said as he took his coat ." He ? That means I'm all alone ." Said Mikoto said . " Sorry ." Mikoto smiled and patted Itachi 's head ." Do not worry I do not mind , It's the first time for so long . That your mother is alone home , where are you going ?" Asked Mikoto .

" I'm going to Deidara 's house , we going to meet with a group friends . And hang out and all ." He said ." Oh okay then , come home before six understood ." She said Itachi nodded yes , and then went to his car . The drove away from the house , he looked in his mirror . And saw his mother , smiling and waving to him , _it is perhaps the last time I will see her like that . _

" It was not a complete lie , Itachi goes to Deidara 's house . But for a other reason , Deidara do not know it . But Itachi know that , Deidara will be home . After 10 minutes he finally came at his house , he went out the car . And rang the bell ." Yes wait a minute ." Said a voice .

Not much later someone opened the door . " Oh Itachi what are you doing here ?" He asked ." I have to talk with you about something ." Itachi said ." Can I come in ? " Deidara nodded yes and let him in , both went to Deidara 's room . The room was full of paintings , and other stuff Deidara use for his art ." What do you want ? Is beer also good ? "

Itachi nodded yes , and Deidara took the beer . From the small fridge , that sat in his room . And gave one to Itachi ." Well tell me why the great Itachi , visit 's the great me . Without sending a message or something ." He said .

" Oh sorry you were doing your manga ?" Asked Itachi . " Yeah duh ! Many are fond of ' Sonrise Te Amo ' , and want a sequel of it . So I'm busy making it you know ." Deidara sipped his beer ." Come on tell me . "

Itachi sighed and looked away , he drank his beer ." I think I'm threatened ." He said ." Huh ? Threatened ? You ? About what ? " Itachi looked at him ." That why I do not know , It's just ... few days ago I got a call , from someone that said . I will pay for it , that I took him away from him ." Itachi said as he thought back , to the phone call .

" Oh Itachi you bad boy , I never thought that you ... " But Itachi stopped him ." That 's just it ! I do not know what it is about ! I have no relationship with someone , or at least not a man ! And then yesterday I got a message ." He said and took a letter , out his pocket jacket .

" I had it printed ." Deidara grabbed the paper , and looked at it ." On 10 PM by the woods ? Does he mean the ' Riven Frost Mountain ' ? " Itachi nodded yes ." Yes I think so ."

" Are you going to the police ? " Asked Deidara when he , throw away his can ." No there 's plenty trouble lately , a friend of my brother . Is by our house now , because the police is coming . Every day at his house , I know he will feel guilt . If he called the police . "

" Why ? It's not his business ." _It's not mine either but whatever ..._" He has it bad lately , and how Sasuke explained to me . That he is really a sensitive guy , I do not know what to do anymore Deidara ." Said Itachi Deidara was silent ." What if you hurt him ? " Asked Deidara .

Itachi looked at him confused . " If anything happens to you , we can immediately find the culprit . If you hurt him with something ." He said ." Ah of course ." Itachi said and the two boys made their plans .

Mikoto looked at the clock , within five minutes . It will be six and her two boys , and Naruto are still not home . " Mom we're home ! "Sasuke shouted as he and Naruto , came inside Hinata and Sakura . Are already home when they were done shopping . " Ah finally I thought something has happened ." She said .

" Sorry Mikoto-San ." Said Naruto ." Do not worry honey , call me Miko-Chan . Oh it sound so cute ! " She said with a smile ." Of course Miko-Chan ." Suddenly the phone rang , and Mikoto took it ." Hello with Mikoto Uchiha ."

" Ah mother I'm not coming home , I stay by Deidara to eat dinner sorry ." He said Mikoto was a little disappointed , but she let it drop ." Of course then what time are you home ?" She suddenly felt a ice cold feeling ." I think around 8:30 , sorry mom Deidara want to talk . About his new manga his is making . "

" Okay then wish him good luck with his manga ... " She said ." Will do later ." He wanted to hang up ."

" Itachi ! "

" Yes ? "

" Be ... Be careful ." Why she said something like that , is something going to happen ?

" Always ." And hanged up , Mikoto glanced at the phone . And put the horn down , and walked into the kitchen ." Mom ? Are you okay ?" Asked Sasuke ." I do not know , I have such a strange feeling ." She said ." But do not worry Itachi , comes back shortly . And your father is also almost home ." She said with a smile , and gave them food .

Sasuke never thought that he will , ever notice something like that . _Mother 's smile feels not real _, Naruto looked at the two . And then outside , as he felt that something . Is going to happen .

Itachi looked at his clock , that was in his car . When he was far from the forest . " In 5 minutes it will be 10 . " He said as he stepped out his car , and walked to the woods . Everything is quiet he left , Deidara 's house 30 minutes ago .

[FLASHBACK ]

" Oh yeah here ." Itachi gave the letter to Deidara ." What I'm doing with this ? Am I next ?" He did mean it like a joke , but he felt himself . That it was more like a question ." No of course not , well also hope not . I want you to give it to Sasuke , if I'm not on eight in the morning at home . If I'm then burn it okay ? " Deidara does not know why , but he nodded yes .

" Tell him about our plan , if something happened to me ." Itachi turned around and went to his car ." Oi Itachi ! " Itachi looked at him ." Do not miss the day , that my manga comes out ." He said Itachi smiled ." Of course make it the best of it . " And drove away .

[ END FLASHBACK ]

Itachi was at the end of the forest , as he waited there in silent . He felt the cold wint against him , biting his skin and felt the cold ran over him ." Damn why must it be this cold ." Itachi said as he , pulled his coat closer to him .

After he just waited , he looked at his watch . It was 20 : 10 Itachi sighed ." It was then a prank ." He made a move to leave , but was caught from behind . And was taken in the woods , Itachi tried to fight the person . But he failed and he tried , to scream for help . But the one who dragged him away , kept his mouth shut . With his arm that was under his coat .

Itachi felt then suddenly , two hands on his throat . If he was pushed on the ground , he saw the person niet clear . But he saw his blue eyes , looking at him with rage . Itachi kicked him , and the hands held his throat more tight .

And Itachi knew he could do not much , and that life was leaving him slowly . So he took his last chance , to take a knife out his coat pocket . And hit it on the man 's shoulder , the man screamed and hit Itachi in the face . And stood up and pushed him foot , hard against Itachi 's throat .

Itachi felt nothing then anymore , as life went out of his eyes . The man had a painful face , and grabbed the knife and wiped it clean . And hit Itachi 's face with it , and then put it on his hand . The man looked for the last time to Itachi , and his smile could not get any worse ." This is your own fault , to take Naruto from me Itachi-Kun ." He said and went away , leaving a lifeless body behind .

Naruto 's eyes flew open , and went up right . And looked outside , he saw a owl fly away ." What was that ? "

* * *

**... Sorry for all the Itachi fans ! I do not mind to kill him ! ( Okay maybe a little ) , I hope you will still like the story ! I'm so proud I never thought , that I have made it to chapter 14 ( and maybe more ! ) Sorry for the grammer , and you know it ... The killer is ?**

**Please check out the poll ! **

**Bey bey ! **


	15. When There Is A Broken Friendship

**For the one 's I could not answer, from the past few days I'm very sorry . I have the dates, when I have the Important tests . 3 December and 7 February, so I decided that I still upload some chapters for you people ;) I have some plans for new fics, but I have to complete some other fics first . Also for the ones that have readed ' Love Drug ' & ' Black Drug ' . The full version will come on 15 February 2013 ! **

* * *

Naruto went downstairs when the morning came, it was still very quiet . Naruto walked into the kitchen, but saw no one there ." Naruto we are in the living room ." It was Mikoto 's voice, Naruto found it sounded a little strange . But when he walked inside the living room, he was two police officers . Sasuke, Sasuke 's father and Mikoto, her eyes were red . Like she has cried, Sasuke sat quietly beside his father . His eyes were lifeless, and Fugaku tried to be strong for his son and wife ." Naruto sit down ." Naruto did what he was told, and looked nervous to the two officers .

Is it about my father ? Did they found him ? Did he hurt mom and the others ? Naruto looked at the Uchiha family, and noticed that Itachi was not there . Where is Itachi ? " Naruto .. Itachi was ... Was killed yesterday ." Fugaku said Naruto 's eyes widened, and looked in shock . When the news was pushed into his mind, Itachi dead ? Itachi was killed ...

" A couple of eye witnesses saw him in the woods, an other said that there was a person with blond hair . That came from the forest .. Naruto .. " Naruto stood up ." No ... No not Itachi .. " Tears came out of his eyes ." Do not tell me .." But in Fugaku 's eyes, Naruto saw he was telling the truth ." We suspected that your father did it ."

Since that moments Naruto, did not came out of his room . He did not opened the door, or answer anyone . Mikoto tried 10 times to get him out of his room, Naruto even refused to eat dinner . Or when he suddenly got a call from his family, 5 hours went slowly by . And Mikoto gave up and just let Naruto be . And cried alone in her room, Naruto did not even heard Sasuke . He even did not try, to get him out of the room . It looked like he was saying, quietly ' Go die alone in that room ! ' . Naruto could not blame him, suddenly there was a knock on the door ." Naruto ." It was Mikoto again ." Naruto listen ... I know you blame yourself, but honey it's not your fault . Really Itachi don't want you to think that ... And we also don't want that, so Naruto come out please ? "

Naruto said nothing ." For me ? Please Naruto I don't want you to be alone there, in your sorrow .. Please ? " She said Naruto stood up carefully, and walked to the door and opened it ." Naruto ." Naruto took her firmly, and then began to cry ." I'm sorry ! I'm sorry !" He cried out Mikoto gently stroked Naruto 's back ."

" Come and eat something, you have not eaten all day ." When the two walked downstairs, Sasuke sat in the kitchen . Eating his soup ." Where 's your father ? " Asked Mikoto ." He 's taking some fresh air ." Said Sasuke .

As Naruto sat down, he felt Sasuke 's eyes on him . Mikoto warmed some of his food up, and the silence came into the kitchen ." What are you gonna do now ? " Asked Sasuke Naruto looked at him, but Sasuke did not . Naruto said nothing, but staring at him confused . " I huh ..."

" Go back home ? Or are you going to stay here, while the rest of us will be killed . By that bastard that is called your father ? "

" Sasuke ! "

" What ? It's true perhaps dad is the next one, while he's doing his walk ! " Mikoto was quiet and tears came out ." ... Sasuke ." Naruto stood up and Sasuke looked angry at him ." Go home Naruto ." Naruto looked away from him ." You know me ... That I don't want this ..."

" What do you want ! Say it right now ! Do you want your father, to kill this whole family ? Do you want to live a wonderful life, instead to suffer longer ? Do you wish that your father, was somewhere dead ? ! Well ? Come on say it ! " Naruto was silent, and looked at him ." I wished I never found your scars, and that you were still there ! " Then there was silence, Sasuke looked suddenly shocked . As he figured what he said, and looked at Naruto who was crying silently . And ran out of the house ." Naruto ! " Shouted Mikoto and ran after Naruto ." Naruto ! " But Naruto did not listen to hear, when he ran away from the house .

Sasuke 's right he better, never found these scars ! And now ... Naruto wiped the tears away, now Itachi is dead because of me . Naruto then stopped and looked at the house, where he stopped and looked at it . It has to be true, Sasuke 's always right ...

Sasuke 's right ... Naruto could not do anything else, but stay away from Sasuke and his family . Naruto walked to the door, and looked at it as he took a deep breath . And knocked on the door, and rang the door bell . And waited until the door opened ." Yeah who is ..." Naruto looked into the eyes of his mother, who has a cellphone in his hand . And just wanted to put on her apron ." Naruto ? " Naruto said nothing as he hold his mother, and jumped into her arms . As he began to cry .

* * *

**Anyway now I know the date, I was completely like ' yeah ' . Now I can still work on my fics, maybe not so much . But still work on it ... Thank you for voting on the poll, but huh ... I have a question I'm looking for paint, what people on deviant use to make their pictures . I don't know what they use, because when I try on mine it's ... Not so great, so I hope someone can help me .**

**Bye bye **


	16. To Hold A Other Burden

**Chap 16 is here ! Soon the last chapter's will be uploaded, maybe there will be a happy ending . Who knows ;P **

**Anyway a very big question, how many chapters can you upload in a fic . More than 200 ? Or not oh and how many fics can you actually upload . Enjoy the chap's ! **

* * *

Naruto sat on the seat, while his mother gave him a cup of hot chocolate . Neither of them said anything to each other, and tried not say anything actually . " Naruto .." Naruto felt small as his mother, spoke out his name . She's not happy ." What are you doing here ? " Naruto said nothing .

" Your father is not found yet, Naruto it's dangerous for you .."

" I know .. But .. It's .." Naruto began to cry, Kushina looked worried and confused . It looks like they did not heard, of Itachi's dead ." Naruto ... What happened ? " Naruto shook his head no, he will not say it . They will push him away, he would not say it ! He will not ! "

" Naruto ? " Naruto looked as Arashi come along with Naru, in the arms of Kyuubi . " What are you doing here ? " Kyuubi watched in shock as, she looked at her brother ." Let your brother be, he's upset and this really does not help him ! " Everyone was silent, no one heard their mother talk like that . Since she normally ignored Naruto ." Yes but .." Suddenly the phone rang, and Arashi was the one who picked up . " Hello ? Kiba ah yes ... Now okay fine ." Arashi put the phone down ." Kiba lost his dog and aksed me to find it, he is concerned that something may happen . " Arashi grabbed his coat and looked at Naruto, and without a word he went out the door . Naru went to Naruto and sat down ." Big brother do you want to play with my dolls ? " The little girl asked her brother, Naruto smiled and stood up . He missed her very much ." I'm going to make something, I assume you did not have eaten anything . " Before Naruto could answer, his mother disappeared into the kitchen . Kyuubi looked at Naruto, and shrugged her shoulders . She also don't know what's wrong with her, as Naruto and Naru went upstairs . And where far away from the hallway, Kyuubi went to the kitchen . To have few words with her mother ." Mom what's your problem ! "

" I don't have a problem ." She answered and grabbed some sandwiches, Kyuubi took her hand and forced Kushina to look at her . For Kushina it was just looking into the mirror, Kyuubi was almost a other her . But she has golden eyes, she has it from the side of her father's family . " Mom I know something is wrong, why are you acting like that to Naruto ? " Kushina sighed and looked away ." How would you feel if you know, your child is raped and you could not do anything about it ? " Kyuubi looked in silence at her mother ." Minato ... Minato was never like that, until Naruto turned 3 .. He .. I don't know why he did it, Minato always said that Naruto looked so much like him . I think that Minato is stuck in the past . "

" Mama this means that .."

" I do not know, your father never said anything about his family . Only that they died in a fire, his father is still alive . I know he was on a business trip .." Kyuubi was silen and was thinking, than why was her father acting like this . Was it some kind of traume ? Was it something Minato want Naruto to feel, what he has been through ? So that he will not be alone .. " Mom .."

" But Kyuubi may I ask you this .." Kushina looked at Kyuubi, begging her to tell her ." Why did you not went to the police ? I had still Naru and Arashi, if I told someone Minato will .." Kyuubi did not answer ." Answer me ! " Shouted Kushina ." Mother let's take a walk ." Kushina looked confused but did what Kyuubi said, both left the house, as Kushina closed the door . She looked one more time behind her, and walked away from the house .

Naruto was playing with Naru, her whole room was purple and pink . Dolls, stuffed animels, drawings and colors lying on the ground ." Neh neh Naruto where were you doing all the time ? " Asked Naru with a innocent face, as she brushed her dolls hair . Naruto looked at her, nobody told her what happened ." Well Naru I was sleeping by a friend's house, because .." Naruto was silent for a moment, Sasuke .. Naruto could not blame him, he was the one that took his brother away . First his sister and now his brother, Naruto can only destroy lives ." Naruto .." Naruto looked at Naru, who looked sad ." Where daddy ? "

" ..."

" Daddy promised Naru, for telling a story before I will go to sleep . But he never came, and you where gone .. Everyone says daddy is a bad man .. Is that true ? " Naruto was silent and before he opened his mouth, the phone rang downstairs ." Wait for a moment .." And went downstairs, and he did not recognize the number .

" Naruto ? Oh my thank you god, you picked up ! " It was Sakura ." Sakura ? Why are you not calling with your mobile or your home phone ? " Asked Naruto since he know the number of both phones ." I'm at Sasuke's house, I was sleeping by Hinata . And he ard what happened, and we came to see you ! Hinata was so worried, she tripped and walked almost into a tree . Because she was scared, something happened to you ! Why are you home ? Do you know how dangerous .."

" Because I do want to do the right thing, and make nobody suffer anymore ! " Naruto shouted as he almost was crying, he heard something fall . It would be Naru, who was maybe startled by Naruto's loud voice . " Naruto listen it was not your fault, do not blame yourself . "

" Sasuke did and I think he's right . "

" Then why is he crying like some little kid, and asked me to call you . Because he's scared you two will fight again ! He's really sorry Naruto, but you know it was his brother ! But he did not wanted to blame you ! " Naruto paused and decided it was time to hang up, before it will be to hard to do so . " Sorry Sakura, tell Sasuke and Hinata that I'm sorry . "

" Naruto .." And he put the phone down, and walked away from it . He tried not to cry, but feel tears into his eyes . He sighed and walked upstairs ." Naru sorry it took so long, we'll .." But his mouth fell open as he saw Naru, laying unconsicous on the ground ." Naru ! " And ran to her, he checked her pulse and her forehead ." What is .." Suddenly he turned around and looked at the eyes of his father, who stood close to the door . With his sickly grin ." Hello Na - ru - to ."

" Father ?" Naruto stood up and tried to grab Naru, and pull her far away from the man ." Do not bother ."

" Why are you here ? "

" Why do you ask ? Well Naruto .." The man was at once close to Naruto, Naruto wanted to scream . But Minato placed his hand on his mouth ." You ran away from me, your own father . "

" No .." Naruto tried to push him away, as Minato gave him kisses ." Naruto I missed you so much ."

" Well I'm did not miss you ! " Naruto yelled and pushed the man hard away ." Naruto .."

" I hate you ! Nasty killed ! Go to hell ! "

" You really care so little for your friends don't you ? "

" What do you mean ..."

" I can easily walk out the house, and go to that friends of yours . And make a end of the whole family, and your other friends who took you away from me ." Naruto's eyes widened ." So you ... You did .." His father killed Itachi, because Naruto was there . And did not came home ." You begin to understand ." Minato smiled softly ." You .." Naruto looked into Minato's eyes, who was not stopping with smiling . " Let's take a ride Naruto, you, me and Naru ." Before Naruto could say anything, maybe screamed . His world went black .


	17. Where's Naruto ?

" Shit man .." Arashi whined as he walked home, he must learn never to help Kiba . When he arrived home, he noticed how quiet it was ." Strange where is everyone .." And went upstairs, it was really quiet . Arashi paused as he felt a bad feeling, in his stomach . " Naru is not even this quiet .." And ran quickly upstairs, there was really something wrong . He opened Naru's door, and walked into her room ." Naru ? Naruto ? Where are you .." And stopped when he went farther inside, he saw something that make his heart stop .

( With Kushina and Kyuubi )

Kyuubi and Kushina walked in silence . " Kyuubi .."

" You said why I did not go to the police ? " Kushina was silent ." I can not say it .." Kyuubi put her hand on her belly ." Mom did you remember Obito ? " Kushina was quiet as she thought . " Ah yeah that boy in grade 4 ? He was so in love with you ! " Said Kushina with a smile, as she blushed Kyuubi remember's . That he always gave her flowers ." He's dead .." Kushina looked shoked at Kyuubi .

( Flashback )

_Kyuubi and Obito have been together three years, after they were done with school . They lived together, both work hard . But they have each other, so they did not mind . Kyuubi came one time early at home, and wanted to pamper Obito a bit . Since it was his birthday, but when she walked inside with gifts in her hand . They fall on the ground ." Obito ? " Obito lay on his stomach, with Rin on his back . Rin gave his a massage, the two looked shocked at Kyuubi . Obito knows soon what she was thinking ." Kyuubi wait ! "_

_But she closed the door, and ran away from him . Away from their love, the two of them parted ways . It was Kyuubi who grabbed her things, and went back into her house ." Wait Kyuubi ! This is all a misunderstanding ! "Rin said as she followed her friend to the car ." Leave me alone ! " Shouted Kyuubi . " We have nothing with each other, Obito was .."_

_" Shut up ! " Shouted Kyuubi again as tears came into her eyes, Rin said nothing and Kyuubi wished . She had said something . _

_( 3 months later ) _

_Kyuubi looked at the thing, she was holding . Shit what now ? They were not together anymore, Kyuubi bit her lip as she was worried . Maybe she has to tell Obito, even if .. Would he even listen ? Do he want the child, or force her to get rid of the baby ? " What should I do . " _

_" Kyuubi phone for you ! " Arashi shouted ." It's Rin ." Kyuubi looked confused and went out of the bathroom, when the phone rang . " Thank you ." Out of her eye corner, she saw her father say something to Naruto . She turned around, something is wrong with Naruto and their father . Something that gives Kyuubi a sick feeling . " Hello ? "_

_" Oh my god Kyuubi ! You must come quickly ! " _

_" What's wrong ? "Kyuubi heard than Rin was in a panic ." It's Obito ... He's .. Oh god he was in a car accident, and will not wake up ! Kyuubi I'm scared ! " Kyuubi dropped the phone, and crawled quickly in the car of her father . And drove herself to the hospital, when she arrived . Rin was standing there, crying her eyes out ." Kyuubi ! " She want to her ex- friend and began to cry harder ." I'm scared ! " Kyuubi bit her lip and looked at the door of Obito's room, suddenly doctor's came out . And both shook their head no ." He did not make it ." Only Kyuubi could remind, was Rin crying and all the eyes were on Kyuubi . When she fainted . _

( End Flashback )

Kushina stared at her daughter, how come they never know ? Why did Kyuubi not tell her ." Kyuubi .."

" Mom .. Obito he .. Left me one thing ." Kushina looked at Kyuubi's belly, where her hand rested . Kushina noticed her daughter, was a little fat but .. She never thought ." Kyuubi do not tell me .."

" When I discovered after Obito's death, that father abused Naruto . He knew of my pregnancy, since I had forgotten my pregnancy test in the bathroom . On the day Obito died .. He threatened me if I tell the police, he will kill my child ." Kyuubi began to cry ." Mama .." Kushina took Kyuubi in her arms, and stroked her red hair . Kushina does not know what to do, crying of sorrow or crying in silence .

" Mom ! Kyuubi ! " The two looked at Arashi, who ran fast to them ." Arashi what's wrong ? "

" He has Naru and Naruto ! " The world stood still for the two women .

( By Sasuke )

" He put the phone down .." Sakura said as she hung up, Hinata and Sasuke were silent ." It's my fault ." Sakura looked at him, and sat down beside him ." Sasuke nothing is your fault, nor it was Naruto's ." Hinata was silent she does not know what to say, and think there was nothing to say . She was worried for both Sasuke and Naruto, that something may happen . " Maybe we should go to Naruto's house ." She said quietly ." He's scared as we, and perhaps he does not want to talk about . On the phone .. " Sasuke was silent as tears came out ." If Itachi was here .." But he is dead and it was not Naruto's fault, but that bastard who caused Naruto 10 years of pain ." I swear when I see that man .." Sakura noticed the hate and anger in Sasuke's eyes, she was glad Sasuke was not mad at Naruto . But she was worried since the anger, was on Naruto's father who was not worth it . That man is not worth ! " Sasuke .." Suddenly the doorbell rang, the girls and Sasuke looked surprised ." Is that maybe .." Sasuke stood up and went to the door, and saw Deidare standing at the door . " You .."

" Is Itachi home ? "

Sasuke looked at him surprised, and then he looked sad with a little disappointment ." Did you wait for someone else ? " Asked the blond man ." No it's .. Itachi is dead ." Sasuke saw the shock in Deidara, who did not believe it ." No way ..."

" Well last night .. "

" Then it was .." Deidara took a long breath, and grabbed the pieve of paper ." Itachi came to me yesterday, and asked me if I could give you this . If he will not come back alive . "

" Not alive ? You mean you .. "

" I did not know it was this serious Sasuke .." And shoved the note in Sasuke's hands, Sasuke opened the note ." This is .."

" Sasuke ? " Sakura and Hinata walked to them ." Oi ! Uchiha ! " Sasuke walked outside and saw Arashi, running at him with two women . Sasuke did not recognized ." Kyuubi ? Naruto's Mom ? " Sakura did know them ." Oh god good that nothing happened here ! " Sasuke's parents came downstairs ." Sasuke what's going on ? " Asked his mother ." Mom I do not know .." Sasuke looked at Arashi, as he walked to him ." What's going on ? "

" It's about Naruto and Naru ."

" Naru ? "

" My sister ! " Sasuke looked slightly startled, but said nothing to it ." What is .."

" They are gone, they are kidnapped ! "

Naruto opened his eyes, his head hurts . And it's cold very cold, Naruto tried to sit up and looked around ." Naruto ? " Naruto recognized the voice, it was Naru ." Naru where are you ? "

" Here ." Naruto moved closer to Naru, she looked scared and has red eyes . She was crying you can see that, Naruto wanted to hug her . But his hands were tied up ." Naruto do not be scared, I'm okay .." Naru nodded and crept closer to Naruto, Naruto looked around but saw nothing much . The room was dark, and Naruto does not know where he is . Suddenly a door opened, and Naruto was almost blinded by the light . He saw his father standing there, a grin on his face . While he holded something, that Naruto's eyes were wide . As he saw what it was .

" Let the fun begin Naruto-chan ." And shut the door behind him .

* * *

**Oh dear oh dear, what will happen now ! Well I know but you ? **

**Please check out the poll ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	18. Hopeless Regret

Everyone was in the Uchiha's house living room, nobody was talking just sitting in silence . Just in silence and no talking, what should they do ? How can they save Naruto ? Well by sitting in silence and do nothing, will not help him ! " I'm calling the police ." Kushina said as she stood up ." And say what ' hello sir polive man, my crazy husband who raped my son . Has now kidnapped my son and daughter, and I sit here and do not know what to do ! ' . " Shouted Arashi with anger . " But do you know something better ! " Shouted Kushina back ." Yes thinking of a plan ! " Everyone looked at him surprised, Arashi looked back at them ." What do you think my dad is easily to cath, he's good or otherwise . He was already in jail ." Everyone though about it, and that was quite true ." Okay you're right, but what can we do ? To lure him out of his hiding ? " Sasuke asked as he agreed with Arashi ." We do not know where he is .

" Would he be in a place which he and Naruto perhaps only know, if that's the case then it will be harder ." Honey you're not .."

" We have to follow their plan, it's the only way to get that guy . And .." And looked at Mikoto, with pain in his eyes ." Itachi would do the same ." Mikoto felt tears in her eyes ." You're right ."

Sakura felt that she may know, a place where only Naruto and Minato know ..

( Flashback 7 years ago )

_Sakura was happy, today was the day she can play again with Naruto . He has been sick for a long time, and she was forbidden to visit him . But not today ! Today is their day ! " Hey Naruto come out ! Come out and play ! " Shouted Sakura as she was knocking on the door hard, Kushina opened the door . " Sakura you're here already ." Smiled Kushina to Sakura, Sakura smiled back at her . And looked at her belly, where Naruto's sister is in ." A good morning to you ! " Said Sakura to the belly, that made Kushina laugh ._

_" Sakura why are you talking to my mom's belly ? " Naruto asked as he went to the door, when he heard Sakura ." I wished your sister a good morning ." Naruto looked awkward ." She can not even talk, at least tell me a good morning ."_

_" Do not want to ! Come play now ! " And grabbed Naruto's arm, and pulled him out of the house . When they both were running ." Sakura ! It hurts ! " Shouted Naruto in pain, and Sakura let the arm go ." Sorry grabbed I to hard ? " Sakura asked as they stopped running ." No .. I fell and hit my arm hard .. It's not your fault ." Naruto is lately quiet, and has many scratches and bruises . Sakura told her adiptive mother, who went to Naruto's house . And get this as answer ' Naruto is a boy, and boys have such cases ' . _

_The two ran into the woods, and went to their secret place . " Hey Naruto how did you find this place ? " Asked Sakura as she went inside, Naruto grabbed a ball from a old closet ." Huh .. When my daddy was kid, he played here with his friend . I huh .. Well he showed me this, and I thought why not tell Sakura . " Sakura smiled and both began to play football, but if Sakura paid some more attention . She maybe noticed Naruto's pleading eyes, she maybe noticed it was not normal for a boy . To get scratches and bruises, she maybe noticed it was suspicious that he was always ill . And maybe she would have noticed he told a lie, and that he .._

_Was screaming for help, for 10 years already . _

( End Flashback )

" I .." Everyone looked at Sakura who was silent, as everyone was thinking were Naruto and Naru may be . " I think I know where they were ." Said Sakura ." What ? Tell us ! " Arashi stood next to her, and forced her to tell it ." In an old house in the woods, Naruto and I played there in the past . "

" Why would they be there ? " Asked Kyuubi ." Unless .." Her eyes widened ." Naruto told me his father, has showed him the house . He also played in there when he was little, and .."

" Sakura ." Sakura looked at Kushina who opened the door ." Let me see that house ."

( By Naruto )

Naruto's lip was bleeding, and his one eye can not open . Naru looked in horror at the two, she was scared and began to smell . She had peed herself ." Father .. Not when Naru .."

" Naru can see this, she does not scream as her dumb big brother ." Minato looked up with a smile, to Naru who tried to back away ." But Naru you are a good girl right ? " And wanted to go to her, but suddenly Naruto bit into his hand . As Minato turned around, the man screamed in pain . And punched and hit Naruto in his face, but Naruto did not let go ." Let go ! Let go God damnit ! " Naru began to cry harder ." Stop crying ! "

( By the others )

Everyone stood outside the house, and looked with anxiouslt at the house . But none of them backed away, Mikoto, Kyuubi and Kushina went to the police . While Fugaku, Arashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata stood outside . "Okay are you sure it's here ? " Sakura nodded yes, Arashi pointed at a car ." Father's car .. No Minato's car ." His blue eyes were full of anger and hatred, he stood up but Sasuke pulled him back down . "Wait ! Stupid jerk we must think first of a plan ."

" Say it then Uchiha . "

" Oi kids stop fighting ." Fugaku said as he held his gun ready, the two looked at him nervously . The man is totally in bloodlust, and would use the weapon . Let just hope it has no bullet in his possesion, they can not help Fugaku as he shoot Minato .

" I .." Sakura looked at Hinata ." No let it be, it's stupid . "

" Everything can help now Hinata, Naruto needs you ." Hinata looked at her ." N-Naruto .." Hinata bit her lip ." I have a plan, it's .."

A man was sitting behind his desk, as he yawned silently . It is so boring nothing to do, and nobody comes for help . The man was quite grateful for that, but the boredom really has to stop . " Have you heard of the Namikaze family ? "the man turned away from them, everyone knows the story . He hopes that they, will quickly catch that suck man . What he was doing was really sick ." Excuse me ." The man looked at the other, who was walking to him ." Huh sir .. Yes Mr, Herman, can you help me ? I lost my wallet ."

" Oh are you not Hatake-san ? " Kakashi smiled nervously ." Oh I'm knowed here ? "

" Yes know as the man, reading porn magazines in public ."

" It's art not porn ! " Shouted Kakashi ." Yeah what's wrong .." Before the two man can talk more, Kushina, Kyuubi and Mikoto ran inside the police station ." Help us ! " Shouted Kushina ." Naruto's mom ? " Kyuubi looked at Kakashi ." Ah Kakashi-sensei ."

" Oh a good day to you ." Kakashi said ." What is the problem ma'am ." Glad he did not have to help, that pervert now ." Listen you must help us, it's about my son Naruto ! "

" Your son ? Wait you're the .."

" My husband came back, he took my boy and my little girl ! While I was not there ! Save them please ! "

" Wait wait we can .." Mikoto pushed Kushina a little bit aside, and grabbed the man by the collar . " Do not dare to wait, there is a life in danger . And maybe two if you don't fucking move that ass of yours ! " Shouted Mikoto the police man looked frightened, and looked at Kakashi . Who walked to them ." Let's help them Mr, Herman . "


	19. To Be Strong For It

Minato had the joy of his life, as Naruto did not let go . Blood were on Minato's fist, and Naruto refused to let go . Naruto may love him, that must be it ! That's way he was biting him so hard, so that his attention was on him . And .. The crying of Naru was really disturbing ." Goddamn ! " And hit again, he broke a tooth of Naruto . Who let go ." About time do not worry Naruto ." He grabbed Naruto by his hair, and gave him a kiss on the cheek ." I'll be right back ." And let him go, and went to Naru . Who was crying her eyes out ." You little .."

Minato suddenly heard something, he turned around . There was someone in the house ." Who is .." Minato grabbed his gun, and looked at his two children ." I'll be right back ." And left Naruto spat on the ground, as he looked in anger . And then looked at Naru ." N-naru are you okay ? " Naru shook her head no ." I have peed .." She wanted to cry more ." Do not cry Naru it's okay, I promise you I get you out of here ."

" And big brother then ? " Naruto smiled ." Who knows . "

Minato went to the stairs and looked around and bit his lip, the rats must be here somewhere . Minato is not dumb he heard then ." Come out wherever you are ." He sang and wanted to go downstairs, but heard a door close ." Oh ? " And went to the other side of the house, away from the door and Naru and Naruto .

While Arashi and Sasuke went to the door, where Minato came out ." Will Sakura be okay ? " Asked Arashi worried ." She knows the place better than we do ." The two went into the room, and saw Naruto and Naru ." You guy .." But Sasuke pushed his hand on Naruto's mouth, but pulled away as he felt the blood ." Be quiet both of you, we came to get you guys out of here ." Arashi helped Naru while Sasuke helped Naruto, Naru gave Arashi a hug ." You smell like piss .. "

Naru blushed as she wanted to cry, but bit her lip and looked angry ." Naruto said it was okay, since I'm scared ." She said Arashi looked at her, and smiled as he stroked her hair ." Of course ." Naruto was loose, and looked at the two ." Why .."

" Take off your clothes .." Sasuke said ." I'm going to look out for us, Arashi be also quick ." He grabbed Naru and pulled her to the door ." And you must help me, for the look out ." He said to her, and as he looked at Naruto . As her back was turned to Naruto, Naruto looked confused and then looked at Arashi ." Do not worry I will not look at you differently . " Naruto looked him a little, but also did the same . He did not know why, but will ask the two later . Naruto felt shivering, as his scars were seen . And felt nervous as he grabbed Arashi's pants, Arashi took Naruto's pants and pulled the shirt quickly on . Naruto tried to follow ." Shoes also ? "

" If they are the same size ."

Sakura ran to the next room, she running for her life . And know if Minato finds her, she will be so dead ! But everything for Naruto ! She quickly went into a holl, and went to the other side of the house . She has to keep Minato away from the stairs, so that the others can escape ." Where are you piece of shit ! " Minato screamed, he sounded nervous and scared . He deserves it know he knows, how she feels in this .

Above the boys heard Minato shouting, and went carefully to the stairs ." Why did Arashi and I .."

" Tell you later ." Sasuke told him and grabbed Naruto's hand and the hand of Naru, as the three of them walked downstairs ." Arashi ?" Arashi smiled as he walked to the other side ." Wait were are you going ? "

" Naruto ..." Arashi did not look at them ." Tell mama and Kyuubi that I love them, and do not forget that you are the best family . And I'm proud of it ." Naruto's eyes widened, Naru looked in shock ." You .." But Sasuke pulled them quickly down, Sasuke looked around and pushed them first out, and then nodded yes to Arashi . Who went to search to Minato .

The 3 of then ran outside, and went to the bushed where Hinata was waiting ." Where is father ? "

" He said he had something to do ." Sasuke looked like he wanted to punch the man, but decided to look for him later . First tell Naruto the plan ." Why .. Why is Arashi .."

" Arashi will get Minato out of the house, and be bait to get him to the police . Who are coming here . "

" What ? "

" You are not alone Naruto . "

Sakura panted hard as she tried to get away ." Shit .." Arashi was not far from them, and smiled nervously as Minato was on the other side . Minato looked around and looked at the door, which Sakura was hidden behind ." I found you .. " Arashi walked forward and hit a door, Sakura fell on her ass . As she thought it was Minato, who looked in shock at Arashi ." N-naruto ? " Sakura heard him say ." Catch me daddy . " Arashi stuck his tongue out, and ran away quickly ." W-wait come back ! " Minato ran after him, Sakura sighed relieved and also decided to leave the house . And went through a window, climbed in a tree and went to the ground . Where the other's saw her, and ran to her ." Let's go to the meeting place . "

Kushina bit her lip as she sat in a police car, the are getting to the children . " Oh can I use it ? " Kakashi asked with wide eyes, as he hold a gun ." W-what ? No ! " Shouted the man behind the wheel ." Damnit why do I have to be in one car with you ! "

" Do not ask me sir . " Said Kakashi ." Nor I want to be in the same car, with someone like you . Plus .." Kakashi looks sick ." What's this horrible smell ? "

The women tried to hold their breath, as they also smelled the stench ." Believe me you don't wanna know .

Arashi ran for his life, as Minato was following him ." Naruto don't you dare, to go outside ! " But Arashi did not listen, and ran out the door . That Sasuke left open for him . "Naruto ! " Minato shot and Arashi thought it was over for him, but he was not hit . Good thing he did not stop, or else he was shot . But the bullet hit the door instead ." Shit ! Naruto come back ! " Sick man ! Arashi ran into the woods followed by Minato .

The others were also on their way, where the policemen will be ." Come on a little faster, and then everything will be alright ." Naruto had tears in his eyes ." But Arashi is .."

" Naruto .." Sakura walked past them, and gave Naruto a knock on the head ." Do not worry so much ! " She said while the 3 were busy, and Naru stood close to Naruto . Hinata stood alone, she heard something and thought the others . Were walking again, while she took left . The other's went ahead, and Hinata did not hear them anymore . She wanted to turn around, but suddenly someone grabbed her . One hand on her mouth, and the other hand hold a gun . That was pointed to her headf ." Well well are you not, Naruto's blind friend ? " Hinata knew that this was not good .

Arashi paused and noticed that Minata, was not following him anymore . Arashi can not arrive without Minato ." What the .."

The others noticed that Hinata was not there, when they were almost there ." Shit where is Hinata ! " Naruto felt fear in his stomach ." He has her .."

" What ? How can you .."

" I just know it ! " Shouted Naruto .

" Where are they ! " Said Kushina as the police stood ready . " I hope nothing bad happened .." Suddenly they saw Sasuke, Sakura, Naru and Naruto ." Naruto ! "

" Mom give me a gun ! "

" What ? " Kushina looked confused as everyone looked shocked ." He has Hinata ! "

" Oh my god ! " Mikoto looked in shock, Naru ran to Kyuubi . As the older sister hold her close . " Listen we must change the plan, me and my men will go into the forest ! " Said one of the cops ." No ! He will then really kill her ! " And ran back to the forest ." Naruto wait ! " Shouted Sasuke but Naruto did not listen, Kakashi looked at them . And then to the gun, where nobody payed attentio to it . Kakashi picked it up, and looked at it . If it has bullets, and found some nice bullets in it .

Arashi still not saw Minato and began to get nervous, suddenly he heard something and stood up to leave . But saw Hinata coming out the bushes ." Hinata .." He noticed her pale face, and saw also why . As Minato stood behind her, with a gun focused on her head ." Naruto .." Minato grinned Arashi began to sweat, as the plan was totally changing ." That's right you do not know, what to do now is it ? Your little friend here, is my prisoner until you .. Will come back to me ! " Minato began to laugh, he trully loved it ." Well then Naruto .." Suddenly the 4th person came to them, Arashi and Minato looked shocked at Naruto . Who also looked shocked at them ." Naru .."

" Arashi .. No you are .." Minato turned pale as he understood what was going on ." I fell for it ! " Hinata squeezed her eyes shit, as Minato started screaming and tried to get away from him . " Let me go ! "

" Shut up ! " And threw her on the ground, and pointed his gun at her head ." Don't ! " Yelled Naruto ." N-naruto-kun .." Hinata began to cry, why did this happen ? She brings Naruto in danger !

" Naruto come to me and I let her live ." Minato told Naruto with his sick grin ." Do you let Arashi and Hinata go ? "

" Naruto ! " Arashi tried to come between the two of them ." Arashi stay outside ! " Naruto shouted angry ." Listen to your brother Arashi, Naruto knows better than you . " Minato said to the other twin . "So you can rape him again ! No way ! "

" You don't know what you say Arashi ."

" Arashi shut up ! "

Naruto looked at Minato, and took a deep breath . If this stops Minato from hurting others .. Naruto looked at Hinata, who lay on ground with tears in her eyes . She tried to look for Naruto, but she does not see him . But in her eyes you see, that she knows what's going on ." Yeah come on Naruto ..."

" Stop ! " Shouted a male voice all of then looked, at Fugaku who pointed a gun, to Minato's head ." This is over now Minato ."

" Oh .. You seem familiar ." Minato said as he looked at Fugaku's face ." Ah yes I remember you, you are that ex police man right ? The man who lost his place to me . " Fugaku paused but kept his gun, still where it's pointed ." How do you get that gun ? Brought it ? For revenge on that sweet little boy of yours ? "

" Shut up ! "

" Why should I ? " Asked Minato with a smile, and looked at Naruto ." I did not forgotten you ." Naruto gulped and continued to walk to Minato ." Stop it Minato ! " And looked back to Minato, with hate in the older Uchiha's eyes ." I make a end of you ." Minato laughed softly ." So be it .. " And looked at Hinata ." I will take her with me ! "

Before anyone could say anything, someone shit with a other gun ." K-Kakashi-sensei ! " Arashi and Naruto watched in shcok, as their teacher hold a gun . Shot at their father ." Do not touch my students ." Kakashi said with cold eyes ." Oh ? " Minato felt blood coming from his cheek, and then looked at Fugaku ." Fugaku-kun you know your son, left his life quite fast . As .."

" Stop it ! "

" I strangled him with these hands ." Naruto felt chills come when he saw, that Minato can smile while he said that ." He took my Naruto, and took him farther away from me . Naruto is mine, he's my child ." And then looked at Hinata ." So do you .. You also have taken him away ." As Minato wanted to shoot, Kakashi threw his gun away . Naruto also began to ran at them, but Arashi stopped him . Fugaku stood still as Kakashi, jumped on the blond man . Minato dropped his gun, and tried to push Kakashi away from him . While Minato's attention was on Kakashi, Fugaku hesitated no longer and ..

BANG !

* * *

**Holy shit ! The last chapter will be on monday, together with the extra bonus with a little info of the Sequel and the prequel ! **

**I hope you enjoyed the fic ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	20. The Endless Nightmare Ends

( 3 years later )

It was already autumm, the leaves are falling of the trees . While their green couler are turning brown, and are falling on the brown earth . That will be soon be covered in snow, a blond young man walked alone . Tot he direction of the cemeterug, he's holding flowers . And looked with his blue eyes to the ground, every step he takes feels heavy but .. He looked at the grave, that he came for . It was worth it ." Hey there Itachi, how are you ? " Asked the boy ." Well for me everything goes well, I .. I wished you were there, you know Sasuke turned 18 . I wish you were there .." He told the grave, who can not answer back ." But you were .. I'm sorr you know, you had so much to do ." Naruto smiled as he wiped the tears away ." You did not even knew me, but you still helped me ... And you have lost your life, only because you were woried . But do not worry anymore okay, also Sasuke has a girlfriend . Sakura is her name, I think you saw her once . You had to see the other girls faces, it was so funny ! " Naruto laughed softly ." And with me and Hinata is everything also good . "

Naruto looked around, be sure he was alone ." Do you know that today, is a really special day . I will .." Naruto whispered the last words to the grave and smiled ." My whole life changed, on the day .."

( Flashback )

_Fugaku had shot, he finally shot the bastard ! " Shit ! " Arashi and Naruto watched with wide eyes, at the body of their father . Lying their maybe dead on the ground ." Oh no ! " Fugaku fell on the ground, he looked very pale ." I have .. " Kakashi pushed Minato away gently, the blood came on his shirt ." This is not good .."_

_" Hey someone there ! "_

_" Quickly men they are close !" Shouted a man Kakashi moved fast, Naruto ignored it and grabbed Hinata . As he pulled her away from the body .. No maybe the corpse of his father, Arashi was still in shock what happened . Kakashi grabbed Fugaku's pistol, and quickly his gun and switched . A bullet into Fugaku's gun, and hid it in Fugaku's coat . Fugaku was so in shock, he did not notice . But noticed as Kakashi pushed his gun, in his coat . The man looked at the teacher ." do not worry ." _

_" What happened ? " _

_The policemen saw the corpse, and the blood on Kakashi's shirt ." Sorry guys I was before you ." Said Kakashi Kushina stared at him, and then at Arashi ." Arashi what's wrong ." But Arashi did not answer her ." Hatake-san you .."_

_" Yes I shot Minato my first bullet, did not hit him . Instead I hit his cheek first ." Naruto, Hinata and Fugaku looked at Kakashi, as he took the blame ." Hold it ! "_

_But Fugaku's words were not heard, as the police put the handcuffs on Kakashi ." Come with us Hatake-san . "_

( End Flashback )

" That Kakashi .. He saved your father for going in jail, Uchiha-san is back working in the police . I think he's Kakashi very grateful ." Naruto looked at the gray sky, he hopes it will not rain .

" Oi ! Naruto ." Naruto looked behind him, and saw Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata walking to him ." What ? "

" Why did you not wait for us ! I told you it will not take long ! " Said Sasuke angry ." Oh man can I not talk to your brother in peace, about some embarrsing things of you ." Naruto grinned and Sasuke turned red ." Shut up !" Sakura and Hinata laughed ." Anyway who wants to visit Kakashi-sensei ? " Asked Sakura ." You still call him Sensei ? "

" Well it's hard to stop with that ."

" After all what he has done for us ."

Kakashi had to sit in prison for 10 years, but since for his good behavior . And since he took out the crimenel Namikaze Minato, he can leave early and the day was the day . That Naruto and his friends were picking him up .

" Ah it feels so nice, to have a good drink ." Said Kakashi as he sat in the cafe, with his former students ." You all grow up so fast ! " Kakashi cried ." Kakashi you are such a kid ." Kakashi stuck out his tongue, as Naruto said that ." Where's Arashi-kun ? " The older man asked as he noticed, that the second twin was not there . " Arashi will come later with Kiba and the others ." Naruto told him ." How's your cousin ? "

" Rei is good, but he took to much of his mother ." Everyone laughed ." Oh yeah I have to say something, and it's for Hinata ." Naruto and Hinata are dating now 3 years . " Hinata you are my beloved, the light in my darkness ." Sakura blushed as she know where, this will go on . Sasuke grinned and Kakashi was crying again . Hinata closed her eyes, as she listened to Naruto's words .

" I love you so much, and would do anything to make you happy . I want to share my life with you, and I hope .." And pulled out a box, and pushed it into Hinata's hands ." That you will also ." Hinata opened it, and moved her finger in the box . She felt the cold ring, and started to get tears . As she blushed ." Is it .."

" Yes ! " Hinata yelled and hugged Naruto, because of that some hot coffee fell on Kakashi ." Ah ! Hot ! " Everyone laughed, and Hinata and Naruto kissed each other ." Suddenly Naruto's cellphone went off, Naruto grabbed it to look who it was ." It's my mother . "

And pushed the cellphone, to his ear . " Hey mom you never guess what .." But Kushina interrupted Naruto ." Naruto it's your father .." Said Kushina as she sounded nervous ." Has something happened .." Everyone looked as Naruto's face went to shock to pale ." Naruto-kun ? " Hinata felt that Naruto was getting scared, Naruto looked at the other's ." It's my father, he .."

Has awaken from his coma .

* * *

**This is the last chapter of ' The Moments Of A Family ', I hope you enjoyed the Fic . And also will enjoy the Sequel and Prequel . The Sequel will be what happens after, Minato awakes from his coma . And The Prequel will be, of Minato's past ;) Anyway this Chap is 3 years after, I know .. Actually I kinda forgot how old Naruto is now, 15 maybe :( ? If someone remember's please let me know ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	21. Extra Bonus : Sequel Info !

**Hey everyone ! This story is done now, and there was a happy ending, I give you guys a bonus of ' The Moments Of A Family ' **

**Info of The Sequel & Prequel ! **

**Only I still don't know when I will upload it, but I will sure to let you know ! **

' The Moments Replayed '

After 3 years Naruto's father comes out his coma, now it will be decided what to do now . With secrets of the past, and Minato had some secrets to hide of his own . " The apple don't fall far from the tree . "

**Also there will be a Prequel of ' The Moments Of A Family ', it's about the past of Minato . And what happened back then . **

' Minato '

He looks into the mirror, his reflection showed his dead pale skin . And the red blood, that came out his wounds . They were washed away by the water, but his sinds are not .

**Okay that was it ! I hope you really enjoyed of ' The Moments Of A Family ' **

**Also that will will enjoy the Sequel of it ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
